Unpredictably Predictable
by degrassichick
Summary: Emma Nelson is ready to start her junior year at Degrassi. But when Mr. Simpson's replacement turns out to be a familiar face, there is only one person who is able to fight off Emma's bad memories of the frightful night the summer before seventh grade. -C
1. New Year, Familiar Faces

This is my first attempt at a Degrassi FF and I hope you guys like it. R&R!

****

****

**Chapter 1**

**- - - - -**

It hadn't been the normal alarm clock that woke Emma Nelson up. It was the phone this time.

She grumbled and rolled around in her bed for a minute before turning down her light plum sheer covers and flapping her hand over her nightstand until she grabbed her silver cordless phone. She took it off her receiver and pressed the TALK button.

"Hello?" she grumbled groggily into the phone.

"Hey Hun, it's me," Paige Michalchuck's voice sang out into the receiver.

"Paige, what time is it?" Emma asked.

"Time for you to get up. Its 7:15, school starts at 8 and if you want to pick up a muffin and a latté with me and Hazel at The Dot, you gotta get up, we'll be at your house at 7:30, okay?"

Emma nodded and then realized Paige can't see what she's doing, "Yeah, sure, see you in fifteen," Emma said and clicked off her phone.

Thank God she had taken a shower last night because there wouldn't be any time to this morning.

- - - - -

It was the first day of her junior year.

After last year, Paige and Hazel had become her friends along with Jimmy-who was thankfully recovering well, even though he was still in a wheelchair and paralyzed for the waist down, Marco, and Spinner-but barely since the whole Rick incident. They had started hanging out after Christmas break when Emma and Manny got into this big blowout at Spirit Squad practice since Manny had broken JT's heart-again. Paige thought it was cool how she defended her friend like that since JT and Paige were friends and suddenly, boom, Emma was in the popular crowd.

She glanced around her room, there were pictures of her and her friends, her, Spike, Snake and now 2 year old Jack and a picture Emma had taken of Jay, Alex, Sean, and Ellie. She and Sean had made a truce and now were on speaking terms. But no one saw him since he moved back to Wasaga Beach.

She got up from her bed and walked to her closet, she pulled out a hot pink off the shoulder tee shirt and a white pleated skirt that rode just to her thighs. She grabbed a pair of hot pink platform thong flip flops and slid them onto her feet, showing off her silver toenails with white flowers painted on. She spiral curled her hair and it grazed just to her chest, she slid her white messenger bag over her shoulder and walked up the basement steps to wait on the main floor of her house.

In 2 minutes Paige showed up and honked her car horn.

Emma stepped outside and saw Paige and Hazel sitting in the front seats of Paige's brand new yellow jeep which was a gift over the summer from her parents and older brother Dylan.

"Hey," Emma said and climbed in the back seat.

"Cute outfit Em," Hazel said with a smile, staring Emma's outfit up and down.

"You think? I thought I looked like a dork," Emma said with a laugh.

"Hun, you look fine, relax," Paige said from the driver's seat, pulling away from the curb and towards The Dot.

The girls finished up eating at The Dot; they had 2 minutes left to get to school since Paige began to ramble on to Spinner, Jimmy, and Marco who had met them there about how insane it was that Heather Sinclair got a nose job that looked as fake as Pamela Anderson's breasts. It had taken them so long that they had forgotten about school. They pulled into the Degrassi Community School parking lot and nearly ran to the school.

Emma brushed right past Jay Hobart's Honda Civic and straight up the school steps, unaware of the fight Jay had going on in his car with Alex.

- - - - -

"What is with you? Are you attracted to Cause Girl or something?" Alex asked, annoyed as she stared back at Jay who was staring after Emma.

"No. I still feel sorry for her, that's all," Jay defended himself.

"Why? Because _freak boy_ pointed the gun at her? There are people that worse things happened to Jay, you know like Jimmy? Or even Sean, who got shot in the arm, or _freak boy_ himself, who got killed,"

"I thought you got along with Emma," Jay said.

Alex began to get out of the car, "Not as much as you obviously do," she said, slamming the door and running up the Degrassi Community School steps.

- - - - -

Emma twirled in her combination to her new locker, which was right next to JT Yorke's.

"Face it, I'm sexy!" she heard JT holler.

She let out a laugh and looked over to who he was talking to, she saw JT walking backwards talking to Paige.

"Okay, cutie, whatever," Paige said with a laugh, "watch out for-"

Just then JT's back crashed into Emma's side.

"Emma," Paige finished.

"Yeah, ow," Emma joked, rubbing her arm.

"Sorry, but I made good aim, my locker's right here," JT said with a grin and began to twirl in his combination but then stopped.

"Crap, I forgot it," he said.

"Typical," Emma joked with him with JT returned with a playful hit on her arm.

"Hi JT...Emma," Liberty Van Zandt said stiffly, brushing past 2 of her old friends with Manny walking alongside her.

"Morning Emma, JT," Craig Manning and his girlfriend, twice removed, Ashley Kerwin said as they walked past them, arms around each other.

"My aren't people cheerful this year?" JT asked with a goofy grin.

Emma laughed and rolled her eyes at JT's joke.

She grabbed one of her notebooks, a new pencil and a folder and shut her locker, her purse still slung over her shoulder.

"Let's get to homeroom," she said to JT as the two headed off to the Media Immersion room.

- - - - -

"Everybody settle down!" Mr. Simpson called out to his beckoning class.

Everybody finally stopped talking and turned to Mr. Simpson.

"Now, there is going to be a new MI teacher," Mr. Simpson continued.

Everybody started yelling at Mr. Simpson wondering what he was talking about.

"Did you know?" JT asked, turning to Emma.

Her mouth was slightly ajar and she shook her head.

"Don't worry, your new teacher knows just as much about computers and the internet as I do, everybody please meet Mr. Newpeak," Mr. Simpson said, "bye guys," he said with a wave, and put a baseball cap over his once again bald head and walked out of the classroom as a very familiar person stepped into the classroom.

"No," Emma whispered, shaking her head.

"I thought he got arrested," JT whispered over towards her, even though he had never seen Jordan, he figured it was him by the scared look on Emma's face.

"So did I," Emma said, her eyes wide.

- - - - -

"Hello everyone, I'm Jordan Newpeak, or Mr. Newpeak for all of you,"

"Oh my God," Manny said quietly, from where she was seated right behind Emma.

"What?" Liberty whispered to Manny.

"That's Jordan, he's the psycho Emma met over the net," JT said, rolling his chair over to them.

Manny looked over at Emma who was sunk so low in her chair, she could fall down.

"Do you guys want to share with the class?" Jordan asked aloud.

JT spun around and Jordan nudged his head back towards JT's desk.

"Well let's learn everybody's name." Jordan said with a smug smile.

"What are we five?" Emma whispered.

"You, blonde who has been sinking in her chair, what's your name?" Jordan asked.

Emma's eyes widened and she sat up.

Toby glanced at Emma and then back at Jordan, he could tell who it was just by the look on Emma's face.

"Her name is-"

"I asked the blonde, not the boy with glasses five seats away," Jordan said.

Emma muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Emma," Emma squeaked.

Jordan got a somewhat excited look in his eyes, the type that made JT want to sock his eyes out.

"And I'm JT," JT said with a cocky grin, nodding his head.

Jordan nodded at him and then turned back to Emma.

"So Emma, what are you interested in?" Jordan asked.

"It's not nice to pick favorites," Liberty said aloud.

"I agree," Heather Sinclair said along with Manny, JT, and Toby.

Jordan looked almost angry but he just nodded and then went on to the kids in the back of the room, all who happened to be girls.

Emma turned to Liberty and mouthed _thank you_ with a thankful smile.

Liberty smiled at her, "Don't worry about it,"

- - - - -

**End of Chapter 1, I hope you all liked it. R&R!! -degrassichick92**


	2. Disbelieving

**Hey all thanks for the reviews.**

**Just Someone: Yeah, I wrote the fan fiction at 6 AM this morning (note: I'm never even up until quarter til 8) but I couldn't stop thinking of a scary movie I saw 2weeks ago so I couldn't think straight. But yeah, you're right...but I'm going to make it as if he doesn't remember Jordan per se (Chemo got to his head-yeah, sounds dumb but it could happen, well actually it did happen to my grandma who passed away a year ago, once again I'm off topic) so he doesn't remember Jordan, long shot but it was 4 years ago and he has cancer. **

**Angel: Same as what I said to Just Someone, I didn't realize what I was doing (up really early) but I'm going to tie in what you said about why he would be acting so happy about it in this chapter.**

**Allie: You read my mind! Yes, this is an Emma/Jay fan fiction, I ADORE them as a couple ever since that episode Mercy Street when she tripped Rick and he shot her his "I'm gonna hurt you look" and then Jay to the rescue! Even though he is a jerk in the episode Time Stands Still (I downloaded it) and it's really sad/cruel what Jay does to Rick and definitely sad/cruel what the consequences are. **

**Anyhow, thanks for the reviews everyone and here is Chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2**

**- - - - -**

"I can't believe he's here!" Emma exclaimed as she walked out of Media Immersion with JT, Manny, Heather, Liberty, and Toby.

"How can't he remember Jordan? He's like the one who called the cops wasn't he?" Manny asked.

"Yeah," Emma nodded, "I was thinking that too. But with his remission gone and the cancer back, he hasn't been able to think as clearly and Jordan did look kind of different, but still. Why him? Why my school? Why _him_?! And wouldn't the wchool do a background check on him?!" Emma exlcaimed.

"Maybe he was under an alias," Toby said.

"He wouldn't use the name Jordan Newpeak," Emma pointed out.

"What if that isn't his real name? What if Jordan Newpeak is his friend or something and he gave him his application instead with all of his background infromation to give to the school so "Jordan" wouldn't get caught," JT cihmed in, using air quotes on the name Jordan.

"I don't know, this is just really stressful right now. I think I'm gonna lose it," Emma sighed deeply, running a hand through her blonde hair.

"Don't worry about it," Heather said, sympathetically.

Even though everybody else Emma hung around with hated Heather, Emma thought she was really nice and pretty.

"And I had to choose today to dress like a slut!" Emma exclaimed.

"Em, quit worrying," Manny said.

"How can I? And how can _he_ be here? Shouldn't he be serving 10-20 in Montreal or something?!"

"Well actually, he'd probably be serving it here in Toronto, but he could be paroled,"

"He practically rapes me, a 12 year old and five years later they don't do anything about it?! Damn it!" Emma exclaimed slamming herself against a locker.

"Easy killer," a familiar voice eased.

Emma looked over to see Jay Hobart staring at her with an amused look on his face.

"Not now, Jay," Emma said and walked off with her friends.

"What was that all about?" Manny asked.

"Nothing," Emma said shaking her head.

"Yeah because you know, that's what it looked like and all..." JT said.

"Shut up," Emma said, slugging JT in the chest.

JT pretended to look hurt.

"You are so weird JT," Manny said shaking her head at him with a laugh.

JT slowed down and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "And you love it, face it. I am simply _irresistible_," JT joked.

"Says who?" Heather asked with a laugh and then turned to Emma, "I actually better head off to Bio Lab, see you guys, Lib you coming?"

"Yeah," Liberty said, turning from her conversation with Toby, "Bye guys," she said and walked off with Heather.

"Say hi to Miss H for me!" JT called out.

Emma rolled her eyes at him as they neared their lockers.

"See you guys," Manny said with a wave and turned a corner to her locker.

"Yeah, I have to go catch up with Darcy before next hour, see you," Toby said and jogged off towards the sophomore hallway to see his cheerleader girlfriend Darcy who had kissed Rick the year before when she got paid to by Toby. After the shooting Darcy went to comfort Toby and they wound up making out in the janitor's closet, since then they have been inseparable.

"I still can't believe Jordan is here," Emma groaned, twirling her combination into her locker.

"Who?" Jay asked from behind her.

"Do you ever go to your _own_ girlfriend?" Emma asked spinning around.

"Whoever said I was interested in JT?" Jay asked.

"Hey..." JT warned.

Jay waved him off and then turned back to Emma, "So who is it?"

"Just some guy I don't want to see," Emma said, Jay opened up his mouth to speak but she cut him off, "and no, it's not you. As weird as that sounds,"

"Yeah-you bitch," Jay said, realizing what she said.

Emma grinned sheepishly at him.

"I hope you two aren't planning on canoodling," another familiar voice said.

Emma recognized who it was.

Jordan.

"Oh god," Emma whispered.

"That's not God, it's the new MI teacher," Jay said.

Jordan grinned at them and snuck a wink at Emma before walking off.

Emma slid down to the floor.

The bell rang and JT grabbed his book for math and slammed his locker, "Well, I for one don't want to be late, see you in class Emma," JT said and skidded off down the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked.

"Nothing." Emma said, her knees hugged up to her chest.

"You know you shouldn't do that," Jay said, peering down to her legs, right between them actually, "I can see your-"

Emma shot up, "You perv," she said, hitting his arm.

"They were nice, a very hot shade of red, and was that a thong or what?" Jay joked.

Emma rolled her eyes as the tardy bell rang.

"Shit, I'm going to be late now," Emma groaned.

"Ooh, wouldn't want bad girl to be late for class," Jay said sarcastically.

Emma rolled her eyes at him, "I don't have time for this," Emma said, grabbing her notebook and slamming her locker shut and walking off down the hallway.

She felt a hand on the shoulder, she knew it was Jay.

"What?" Emma asked, spinning around.

"Do you not like the new MI teacher?" Jay asked.

"First clue was...?" Emma asked boredly.

"Well don't you have Media Immersion this quarter?" Jay asked.

"I have it _every_ quarter," Emma said, "They wouldn't let the Environment club count for it," Emma said, joking on the last part.

She still worried about the environment but definitely not as much as she used to.

"Ha-ha, well do you want to get out of it?" Jay asked.

Emma looked at him with a question in her eyes, "What do you mean?"

- - - - -

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this!" Emma exclaimed as they walked outside the school.

"Do you want Raditch to hear you?" Jay asked.

"Do you want to get in trouble?" Emma asked back.

"Do you think my number one worry is that I'll get caught, please, I've been doing this since freshmen year," Jay scoffed.

Emma rolled her eyes as they neared his Civic and got in.

"Alex would be really pissed if she found out what you were doing,"

"Whoa, did _the_ Emma Nelson cuss?" Jay asked, sounding surprised.

"Shut up, you obviously can tell I do some surprising stuff, seeing as I'm letting you have me ditch with you," Emma said as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Besides, I don't care what Alex thinks. It's not her business what I do," Jay said, "so do you want me to take you home or what?" Jay asked.

"I can't, my dad is home," Emma said.

"Oh yeah, duh Simpson quit and got that new guy, who happens to be kind of weird, _canoodling, _who the hell uses that word?" Jay scoffed.

Emma stared straight at the road, "He does weirder stuff than that,"

"Like what?" Jay asked.

"Just stuff," Emma said, and stared out the window.

Jay glanced back at her and then turned back to the road, "Okay then,"

After five minutes of silence, Emma turned back to Jay, "You don't want to know what he does,"

"How would you know?" Jay asked, his eyes glancing over towards Emma.

"All I'll say is, he should be in jail for what he did,"

"Was he a Rick or a Dean?"

"More like Dean than Rick," Emma said.

"Did he rape you?" Jay asked. A worried look glazing across his gray eyes.

_Almost, _Emma thought.

"No," Emma denied, shaking her blonde hair, curls flying across her tan cheeks.

"Anything close?" Jay questioned.

_Yes._

"Why do you care?" Emma asked, turning to face Jay.

"Just curious I guess. I mean if he did something, you know you have to tell someone..."

_Thank you Captain Obvious._

"Well he didn't, so there is nothing to worry about," Emma said, doubt mixing in to her words.

"Uh huh..." Jay said, turning his focus back to the road.

"What, you don't believe me?" Emma asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jay stared at the road for a minute before pulling into an abandoned parking lot, "You _seriously_ want me to answer that?"

Emma stuttered and then shook her head.

"Are you okay...?" Jay asked, eyeing her questioningly.

Emma nodded, "Of course, why wouldn't I be? I'm just kind of freaking out, I don't feel really good. Could you just take me home?"

"But your dad..."

"I don't care, I just want to go lay down," Emma said.

Jay nodded and then pulled out of the parking lot.

- - - - -

"Thanks for the ride," Emma said getting out of Jay's Civic.

"Yeah, no problem, just call me tomorrow if you need a ride,"

"I get a ride with Paige every morning,"

"Just call if you need one," Jay said and drove off.

"I don't have your number!" Emma called after him, but the car was out of sight.

Emma walked to the side of her house and climbed through her basement window and walked into her bedroom, she dropped her bag on the floor and then flopped onto her bed, her hair flying out around her face as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

If she told Mr. Simpson that he picked the wrong person for Media Immersion, he'd feel bad about putting Emma in danger.

But if she didn't tell, she would be in danger, no doubt about it.


	3. The Kidnap in Wasaga

****

**Hey all, thanks for the reviews! And please keep them coming!! Here's Chapter 3!**

**--------**

**Chapter 3**

**- ****- - - -**

_HONK! _A car horn bellowed from outside the Nelson house.  
Emma rolled around in her bed, her eyes still closed, until she fell onto the floor with a thud.

She stood up and glanced at her silver digital alarm clock radio that read 3:45. She didn't even remember falling asleep.

She walked over to her body length mirror. Her pink tee shirt was slightly wrinkled, her hair was sticking out, her skirt was all crunched up and her mascara had run down her cheeks and she looked like a wet raccoon

_HONK! _The horn blared again.

Emma ran a hair brush through her hair and then glanced out the window, it was Jay.

Emma reached down and slung her white purse with a hot pink buckle on it over her shoulder.

_This should be fun._ Emma thought and climbed out the window, mascara still on her cheeks.

"Hey Em-whoa," he said, taken aback by the mascara.

"Long story," Emma said and climbed in his car.

"Well we've got time," Jay said, turning the key in the ignition and pulling away from the curb.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

Jay reached his hand into the glove box of his car and came out with 2 wet wipes.

"Wet wipes?" Emma asked, staring at the cloths in his hand.

"For your face, you never know when this type of thing will happen, besides, I need it to polish my guns," Jay said with a grin.

Emma stopped rubbing her face, "G-guns?"

"Kidding, God you are too easy," Jay said shaking his head.

"Now what did you mean by "we've got time"?" Emma asked as she finished removing the last of her makeup and checking herself over in the mirror.

"We're going to Wasaga," Jay beamed.

"Wasaga? We're going to Wasaga?"

Jay nodded, "Yeah...why?"

"Wasaga? What the hell is in Wasaga?"

"Sean," Jay said, pretending to sound offended.

"Well duh, but why?"

"I need to ask him a few questions," Jay said.

"Questions about what-no, you are not asking him questions about Jordan are you?"

"Does he know who he is?" Jay asked.

Emma shook her head.

_Thank God._

"He's heard about him but he didn't know me when the whole thing happened, I didn't even talk to him until the Back To School Dance in the seventh grade when he had Jimmy pinned up against a wall and I asked him to dance," Emma said.

"What'd you look like in seventh grade?" Jay asked.

"Bad," Emma said, stifling a laugh.

"Doubt it," Jay said quietly to himself.

"I had this horrid overbite and a gap between my two front teeth, I got rid of it, but it bugged me so bad, and my hair was a whole other world, and of course me and my flat chest," Emma said then cringed for saying that to Jay.

Jay laughed, "Well you can kind of cross of the flat chested thing,"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

Jay laughed again, staring down at her chest, "You still are,"

Emma hit him on the arm.

"Sorry, it's true,"

"Hey, I've_ developed_ in these past few years _buddy boy_,"

"Never said you didn't. You just don't have what..." Jay drifted off.

"What Manny's got?" Emma asked, "No one else in all of Degrassi even has what Manuela Santos does,"

"Yeah," Jay said jokingly, "It's awful...don't you think so?"

Emma rolled her eyes at him and then stared out the window as they neared Wasaga.

- - - - -

"Back to the lunch box," Jay said, pulling into The Cameron's trailer court.

"His apartment is a lot nicer than this is," Emma said, following Jay out of the car.

Jay jogged up the small porch steps and tapped on the door.

"Who the hell is it? Can't it hold off until tomorrow?!" they heard a guy bellow.

Emma stared at the door questioningly, "Do you think that's-"

"Sean?" Jay cut her off.  
Emma nodded with a gape expression on her face.

Jay lifted his sunglasses so they were on top of his head, "Damn, I hope not," he said as the door opened.

A guy with curly brown hair that hung just to his ears opened up the door, covering up his eyes with the light.

"What?" he asked groggily.

Emma grasped her hand on Jay's shoulder.

"Sean?" Emma asked quietly.

"Who's asking?" Sean asked.

"It's us man, Jay and Emma," Jay said with a small smile on his face.

"Right..." Sean said.

"Seriously, it's us," Emma replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is. I just don't remember," Sean said shaking his head.

Emma shook her head in disbelief, first Jordan and then _this_?

"I'm going to wait in the car," Emma said and spun on her heel, nudging Jay in the shoulder and climbing back in the car.

"What the hell was that Cameron?" Jay asked.

"What?"

"That, you hurt Em's feelings,"

"Since when did you care about Nelson's feelings?"

"Since when have you not?"

"Since I came back here?" Sean questioned, beer stinging his breath.

"That's it," Jay said, tugging his arm, pushing him to the car, "Emma, put him in there!" Jay said and then followed them.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" Sean asked from where he was in the backseat.

"You're getting back to the way you were before Degrassi, we just want you to be normal again, you know, Sean Cameron?" Emma questioned.

"I've never been that nice," Sean said, groggily.

"Doesn't matter, you're going back to your apartment, back to Ellie," Jay said.

That made Sean's head pop up, "Ellie?!" he asked with a grin.

Jay and Emma shot glances at each other and then laughed.

- - - - -

"Sean! I'm so glad your back!" Ellie Nash screeched with excitement, her arms still never leaving his shoulders.

Emma and Jay grinned at each other as Ellie went ballistic with joy.

"I'm glad to be back," Sean said, tightening his hug.

"Thanks you guys," Ellie said to Emma and Jay with a thankful smile.

"No problem, all we had to do was kick him out of his house and practically _kidnap_ him, but nothing to big..." Jay said jokingly.

Emma smiled and then glanced at her watch which now read 6:59.

Emma sucked in a deep breath and turned to Jay, "I need to get home, I was supposed to pick up Jack from daycare an hour ago,"

"Who do you think got him?" Jay asked.

"I've forgotten before, the day care teacher just will take him home, but usually I'm there and this time I'm not and she'll wake up my dad who'll get grouchy since he needs his sleep and, this just sucks," Emma said, running a hand through her hair.

"Alright guys, we're gonna head out, see you tomorrow," Jay said and followed Emma to the door of the apartment.

Sean and Ellie were still hugging and didn't even notice them leaving.

- - - - -

"I am so sorry mom," Emma said, running into her house frantically.

"Em, it's fine, you're dad called me at work and said he wasn't feeling very good at all so I came home and he was terrible. They had to take him to the hospital again," Spike said from where she was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oh god," Emma said.

"Yeah, so why don't we head on down there, okay?" Spike asked.

Emma nodded and followed her mom out the door.


	4. Scenes from a Hospital

**Chapter 4**

**- - - - -**

"Archie, honey, are you okay?" Spike asked as they walked into his hospital room.

Snake nodded solemnly, still half asleep, "I'll be okay," he said his voice wheezing with pain.

Emma fought back her tears. She couldn't cry in front of her dad, it would make him feel horrible even though it wasn't his fault he might be dying.

Emma took a deep breath and stepped out of the hospital room, only to see Jimmy, Hazel and Paige in the room right across from Archie's.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Emma asked, stepping in to the room.

"Hey Em," Jimmy said with a nod of acknowledgement.

"Jimmy is just in for his checkup, the doctor's are still positive that that bullet made him get a virus, but I doubt it," Paige said, shaking her head.

Hazel nodded in agreement.

Emma smiled at them and then Paige walked over to her.

"So what's this I hear about Sean being back?" Paige asked quietly.

"Where'd you hear that?" Emma asked.

"Well I work with Alex and I just got off of work and Jay showed up when we were there and told Alex about how _you_ and him ditched school today to go down to Wasaga,"

"Jay told Alex that?" Emma asked, her eyes widening.

Paige laughed and shook her head, "No hun, of course not. Jay told me though seeing as you and I are best friends,"

"Oh," Emma said nodding her head.

"Paige, we're ready to go," Hazel said, wheeling Jimmy over to where they were.

"Okay, Em you need a ride?" Paige asked, pulling her car keys out of her purse.

Emma shook her head, "No I'm going to stay here, my dads in the hospital,"

"Yeah, I saw him earlier. Is he okay?" Paige asked.

"You should call us about these things Em, we're your best friends," Hazel said.

Emma nodded, "Yeah I know, sorry. His cancer got bad again, and he got admitted. But I was with Jay and..." Emma said drifting.

"Oh yeah," Paige said nodding.

"Do you like him?" Hazel asked with an excited smile on her face.

Emma shook her head, "Me and Jay? Please, no way," Emma said and then laughed along with her friends.

"Wouldn't want you hanging out with the bad crowd Em," Jimmy said jokingly, knowing that Sean used to be part of that crowd and he and Sean could actually tolerate each other.

"See ya," Hazel said with a wave.

Jimmy waved at her and Paige smiled, "Call me!" she sang out as they walked out of the hospital room.

Emma stepped out of the hospital room and down the hallway to the elevator, pressing the Ground Level button.

She got to the main floor and walked to the small Starbuck's in the café area.

"I'll have a decaf mocha," Emma said to the waitress.

The girl brought her the drink and Emma paid her and took a sip out of the Styrofoam cup, walking around the main lobby of the hospital.

She noticed somebody familiar wheeling an old woman around in a wheelchair.  
Jay Hobart.

_That is so cute. _Emma cooed in her mind.

She walked over to him quietly, hoping he wouldn't see her.

She walked up behind him, standing on her tiptoes, "Hey Jay," she whispered in his ear.

She saw Jay tense up and turn around slowly, "Emma, hey," he said, smiling at her cockily.

Emma smirked, "I didn't know you worked here," she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"He's such a sweet boy," the lady in the wheelchair said with a smile and a blush rising to her cheeks.

Emma grinned at her, "That's so sweet," she said, turning back to Jay.

Jay grinned, not forced or anything, "I love it here, now Miss Miller, do you need me to take you back up to your room?" Jay asked.

The lady who Emma guessed was Miss Miller shook her head, "No, I'm alright, you go off with your girlfriend. You young people go have fun," she said and wheeled away.

"Wow, for a ninety year old, she sure can wheel," Emma said, her arms crossing over her chest with a satisfied grin.

"You know she didn't know we weren't a couple," Jay pointed out.

Emma nodded, "Yeah, I know,"

_Maybe she thinks we should be. _The thought had crossed Emma's mind many times before, but she always put it in the farthest back file cabinet in her brain, but it always came back out and yelled at her repeatedly. It was something she had had to fight off for the past year, since sophomore year.

"She's a sweetheart though," Jay said.

"I didn't know you had a heart, Hobart," Emma said, smirking at her newfound friend.

"Hardy har-har Nelson," Jay said, rolling his eyes.

"Well I didn't," Emma said, joking along with him. Until a figure walking into the hospital made her heart stop beating.

Jordan.

Emma grasped onto Jay's arm, he shot her a questioning look and then turned to where she was looking.

"What did he do to you?" Jay whispered into her ear.

Emma shook her head. She couldn't tell Jay what Jordan had done to her. It was too painful, she didn't want him knowing and she didn't want to think of what had happened again, even though it had flashed through Emma's mind constantly today and had haunted her dreams since the night it happened, before seventh grade had started.

"Hello Emma," Jordan said and brushed past her.

She nearly shrieked aloud when she felt his hand touch her butt lightly.

She closed her eyes, choking back her tears.

"Emma?" Jay asked and turned back to Jordan who was walking a way whistling a tune.

"I have to go," Emma said, and nearly sprinted out of the hospital.

"Emma!" Jay called after her, racing out the door right behind her only to see her running through the parking lot and chasing after a forest green mini van.

"Paige!" she called out.

The van stopped and Emma climbed in and it drove off.

Jay placed his hand on his head and sighed aloud.

- - - - -

"I thought you guys would have left," Emma said from where she was sitting in the front seat next to Paige while Jimmy and Hazel were in the back.

"Nah," Paige said shaking her head, "we were in the parking lot when we saw that new MI teacher walking in, Haze freaked when she saw him touch your butt so she said we should wait,"

Emma winced, remembering the feel of his hand on her rear end.

"Why is he here anyway? He freaks me out," Hazel said.

_You're not alone Aden._

"I don't know, I wish my dad was still the MI teacher though, I don't like the new guy," Emma said, hiding any sign of emotion so that they wouldn't figure out what happened.

"I heard he raped that girl Darcy," Jimmy said.

Emma spun around, she remember Darcy getting raped because she had told them about it a few weeks back over summer vacation.

"When?" Emma asked.

"He heard it from me," Hazel chimed in, "and I heard it from Darcy who was really freaked when he showed up, he was pretending to be this guy from Montreal who was just a year older than her, they met over the net and had "similarities" and then like last year she met him at this hotel thinking it was him on a school trip and he snagged her into a room and raped her, pretending to be the guys teacher. And he used this fake name Charles Finland, I think," Hazel said.

Emma gulped, it actually had happened to Darcy, Emma got lucky, and Spike and Snake came to her rescue thanks to her friends.

"That's awful," Paige said, shaking her head.

"Yeah," Emma said quietly, sinking into her seat.

"You okay?" Paige asked.

Emma nodded, "I'm tired...could you drive me home?"

Paige nodded, "Of course hun," she said and turned the corner that led to Emma's house.

- - - - -

"Thanks for the ride," Emma said getting out of the van.

"No problem," Paige said with a wave and pulled away from the curb.

Emma walked around a corner of her house and through the window that led to her room.

"It's easier to get in that way," a guy's voice said on the other side of the curtain that separated part of the basement from her bedroom.

Emma gulped, scared it was Jordan.

She stepped quietly to the other side, pulling the curtain open. It wasn't Jordan.

It was Jay.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked, putting a hand over her heart, which was beating uncontrollably from the fear of it being Jordan.

"You ran out so fast, I wanted to see what was wrong. You're terrified of the guy," Jay said.

"You would be too," Emma said very quietly and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
Jay plopped down right next to her, "Why are you so afraid of him?" Jay asked.

"Why do you keep on asking that?" Emma remarked.

Jay shot her a _duh_ look.

"It's none of your business," Emma said.

"Yes it is," Jay argued.

"How?"

Jay looked Emma straight in the eyes, "I need to know if I need to beat the living shit out of the guy. Because if he even laid a hand on you, he's dead,"


	5. Good ol' Game of Ten Questions

**Chapter 5**

**- - - - - **

Emma lay still in her bed the next morning.  
Her alarm had gone off almost an hour ago, Paige and/or Hazel hadn't called her this morning, and Paige had mentioned they had an early Spirit Squad practice this morning and that Emma would need to get a ride with someone. School had started at least 20 minutes ago. Spike was already at work and would be until her shift ended at 6:00 which meant Emma could stay home and Spike wouldn't even notice.

Emma stared at her ceiling her eyes fluttering shut and then opening up again.  
Suddenly the sound of her phone ringing startled her out of her trance.

Since it was her own personal phone line, she didn't think it would be the school but Hazel, Paige, Manny, or JT.

"Hello?" she answered, adding a croaking wheezy sound to her voice just in case.

"You can cut the act, I know you're not sick," Jay's voice replied on the other end.

"What do you want?" Emma asked, rolling her eyes.

"Why aren't you at school?" Jay asked.

"Why _are _you?" Emma replied.

"I'm not," Emma knew he was using his usual Jay Hobart classic smirk.

"Where are you then?" Emma asked.

"Outside your house, be out in 10 minutes," Jay said and hung up.

Emma rolled her eyes but climbed out of bed and stumbled to her bathroom to brush her teeth and hair.

- - - - -

15 minutes, Emma emerged from her window and made her way to Jay's Civic which was parked on the curb.

She was wearing a black pleated mini skirt with a white tank top and a black jacket that rode just to the bottom of her breasts with a pair of white sneakers, and her still spiraled hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"Hey," she said, climbing into the passenger seat.

Jay gave her a nod of acknowledgement and pulled away from the curb, _Modern Love_ by The Premiums was pumping on the stereo.

"I didn't know you liked them," Emma pointed out.

"Yeah, don't tell Alex or Towerz though," Jay replied.

Emma let out a laugh as _Modern Love_ ended and _Tonite_ came on.

"So where are we going exactly?" Emma asked.

Jay turned a corner, "Like I know,"

An hour later they were driving out in No Mans Land, about 30 miles out of Toronto.

"Let's have some fun" Jay said with a grin, and spun his car, the tires screeching and most definitely burning rubber.

"Jay, don't do that so sharp!" Emma exclaimed.

"Like I'm gonna wreck or something," Jay said, not noticing the glass bits of beer bottles scattered across the road.

- - - - -

"How could you not have a spare tire?" Emma asked, placing her hands on her hips as she walked in a circle around the car.

"There isn't room." Jay said, popping the trunk which had a large CD changer and large speakers.

Emma rolled her eyes as Jay put the trunk down, she hopped on top, "This is great, I should have just went to school," Emma groaned.

Jay sat down next to her, "We could play a good ol' game of Twenty Questions..." he suggested.

"Make it ten and you're on," Emma said.

Jay nodded, "Question number one...favorite color?"

"Tie between pink and light plum," Emma answered, "you?"

"Tie between black and silver. Favorite band?"

"Dave Matthews, you?"

"The Premiums. Favorite movie?"

"Varsity Blues, you?"

"Shanghai Noon. Middle name?"

The list dragged on until number 10, Jay knew exactly what he was going to ask.

"Why are you scared of the MI teacher?"

Emma gulped, "Do you ever quit?"

"It's Ten Questions; this is simply my tenth question,"

"I'm not answering you. I thought you would get that after last night," Emma answered, "ask a different question, anything," Emma responded.

Jay knew the next best thing to knowing why she was afraid of the teacher, "Who is the guy you have the biggest crush on?" he asked, secretly praying in his head that it was him.

Emma's cheeks turned apple red, she couldn't answer that, it would be awful, Jay would get all cocky saying how much all the girls loved him. There was no doubt in that that was Jay Hobart for you. That was what he did.

Emma opened up her mouth to speak but got cut off, "Looks like you guys have a flat tire," A man's southern accent said from behind them.

"Yeah, we need help seriously," Emma said.

The man smiled, "No problem-o, if you just give me the keys I'd be happy to start up the car for you guys, and then if you guys push from the back it'll be easier to get to the auto shop that's about ten minutes from here,"

Emma glanced at Jay questioningly, he reached into his pockets pulling out his car keys and tossing them to the man.

He smiled at them helpfully and climbed in the car, starting the ignition.

"Well we don't have a spare tire...hey!" Jay started to say, and then noticed that the man sped off with his car.

"That's my car you jackass!" he called after him, "Damn it!"

"Jay," Emma said, tapping him on the shoulder.

"What?" Jay asked, annoyingly, turning to Emma.

"His car is right there," she said, pointing to the man's Station wagon.

"You don't expect me to drive _that_,"

Emma nodded, "Besides, you have a flat. He's not going to get very far with a flat tire,"

"He took my car," Jay groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"So we'll take his," Emma said.

"I don't _want_ his,"

"Quit being such a baby, if it makes you feel better, I'll drive,"

"No thanks, _Driving Miss Daisy_, I'll do it myself,"

Emma scoffed at him and climbed into the passengers seat, and then noticing something. _My purse._

Her purse was in Jay's car.

"Oh God," Emma said, frantically.

"What?" Jay asked.

"That guy has my purse!" Emma exclaimed.

"Damn," Jay sighed, leaning against the car door.

"Drive, fast," Emma said, buckling her seat belt.

Jay hopped into the driver's seat, turning the key into the ignition and speeding off.

"How could the guy be so stupid to leave his keys in the car?" Emma asked.

"This was too easy, something has to be wrong," Jay said.

Emma rolled her eyes at his insecurity and shifted her gaze to the backseat. Jay was right.

There were 3 bags of marijuana, a shot gun, a briefcase, and a ski mask.

--

Pretty please R&R! Lotsa love, degrassichick92


	6. Innocent

**Chapter 6**

**- - - - -**

"Oh my God," Emma said, turning back around quickly, staring straight ahead.

"What?" Jay asked, and then heard police sirens in the distance.

"Look behind you," Emma managed to say, her voice near silent, raspy, and shaky.

Jay turned his gaze to the backseat quickly, "Oh shit!" he exclaimed turning back around as the police car neared.

Jay pulled the Station wagon to the side of the road.

"Put your hands in the air!" the police officer yelled, emerging from his car.

They lifted their hands over their heads. Emma was sucking in deep breaths, about to hallucinate.

"Relax," Jay whispered.

"We're about to get arrested and you're telling me to_ relax_?!"

"Get out of the car, NOW!" the cop yelled.

"It wasn't us!" Emma cried, jumping out of the car.

The man pointed a gun at them.

"Good job Nelson," Jay said sarcastically from the other side of the car.

"Shut up," Emma said.

"You two, with me," he said, walking over to them and clacking his handcuffs over their wrists.

"Dude, she's right. We swear to God and every person on Earth that it wasn't us!" Jay said as he staggered backwards, trying to reason with the police officer.

"Don't care," he said and pushed him in the car.

"Sir, it really wasn't us," Emma said.

"You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law," he said and gestured Emma in the car, "Watch your head,"

"I think she's seen Cops," Jay smirked at the officer.

The man glared at him and got in the drivers seat, turning his key in the ignition and driving off.

"Do you just want us to spend the rest of our life in a jail cell?" Emma whispered to Jay.

"We won't," Jay sang out sarcastically.

- - - - -

"This is great," Emma said, sinking in a chair in the police station in Hamilton, Ontario.

"Yes, thank you for your time Mrs. Simpson," the police officer said and hung up, "Your mother will be here to pick you up soon. As for you Mr. Hobart, we couldn't seem to find any of your family,"

"Surprise, surprise," Jay said quietly.

Emma shot a look at Jay questioningly and then turned back and placed her head in her hands, "This is the _worst_ day of my life,"

- - - - -

"Mom!" Emma exclaimed, jumping out of her chair and running to her mom, wrapping her arms around her, "It wasn't us I swear," Emma said as Spike hugged her back.

They began to head to the exit, Emma turned around and looked at Jay.

"Do you need a ride?" she asked with a small smile.

"I don't want to intrude," Jay said, shaking his head.

"Nonsense, we'll take you home," Spike said with a smile.

Jay nodded with a small smile and followed them outside.

"Thanks," Jay said, climbing into the backseat of Spike's Jeep Cherokee.

"No problem," Emma said, climbing into the front. Spike turned the key in the ignition and they drove off.

- - - - -

"You can just drop me off here," Jay said, as they pulled up on 5th Avenue.

Emma looked at him questioningly, she didn't think he lived on 5th Avenue, all the houses were large and new, it was very rich.

It wasn't that she thought he was dirt poor, she just didn't think he lived there.

"Okay," Spike said, putting her foot on the break, pulling towards the curb.

"Thanks for the lift, see you tomorrow Emma," Jay said and got out of the car, he gave them a wave and then walked up a walk to a house that was 2 houses away from where they were parked.

"He's a nice boy," Spike said as they drove off.

- - - - -

"Emma, _why _would you ditch school?" Spike asked as they walked inside their house.

"Sorry mom, I didn't feel very good," Emma said, sinking onto the couch in the living room.

"Yet you drove off with Jay?" her mom questioned, sitting next to her.

"Mom, I can't explain," Emma said, burying her head in her hands.

"Why?"

"It's too difficult, I'll tell you someday," Emma muffled, and then got up and ran to the basement, locking her door behind her.

"Emma!" Spike called after her, but didn't follow.

Emma sunk onto her bed, she knew she would have to go back to school tomorrow, she had already ditched the first _and_ second day of her junior year!

Just then her phone rang, she grabbed it and pressed the TALK button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Em," Manny's voice said on the other line.

"Hey," Emma replied.

"What's up? You haven't been at school for like 2 days pretty much,"

"Sick," Emma lied.

"You sure? You didn't seem very sick yesterday, except for that whole Jordan thing...is that it? Are you worried about Jordan?"

Emma winced, Manny had been her best friend practically since birth, it was as if she could just read her mind, just like JT, even Toby could even though she had only known him since 7th Grade when he saved her.

"No," Emma lied again.

"Em, come on. You're scared that he's going to do something to you aren't you?"

"No,"

"Yes you are! Why even hide it?"

"Why ask the question if you already know the answer?"

"Em, look, I don't think he's going to do anything to you..."

"You_ are_ joking right?" Emma said with disbelief filling her voice.

"_Emma,_" Manny groaned with exhaustion in her voice, "I don't think he's going to risk losing his job to get some cheap fill out of you. It's been 5 years,"

"Exactly, and he should be in jail!" Emma exclaimed.

"Em...calm down, okay? Just relax, and come to school tomorrow, everybody was asking about you, Alex was pretty pissed when she found out Jay ditched too, she obviously thinks you were with Jay or something," when Emma was quiet, Manny continued, "Were you with Jay?"

"...yeah," Emma replied.

"That is so-"

"Don't even start gushing, I don't like Jay," Emma cut her off.

"Okay, I was just joking anyway. I mean come on, what kind of _lunatic _would fall for Jay Hobart? Anyway, I gotta go, see you tomorrow," Manny said and clicked off her phone.

Emma lay still in her bed for a minute, thinking about what Manny had said, the words flew through Emma's mind: _What kind of_ lunatic_ would fall for Jay Hobart?_

Emma stared at her comforter, "Me,"


	7. Staying After Class

**Chapter 7**

**- - - - -**

Emma twirled in her locker combination, humming along to _My Boo_ by Alicia Keys and Usher. She had heard it on the radio on her way to school with Hazel and Paige and it had been stuck in her head since.

"Sup, Cause Girl?" Alex's normal deep voice said from behind her.

"It's Emma," Emma said, turning around.

"No Shit Sherlock. How much did people pay you to answer that question?"

"Can I help you?" Emma asked, crossing her arms over her chest which was covered by a red wife beater.

"No, I just need you to sign this petition," Alex said, holding out a clipboard, chomping on a piece of gum, her hands stuffed into the pockets of her black cargo pants.

"What's it for?" Emma asked, looking over at the signatures already on it: _Alex Payson, Marco Del Rossi, Liberty Van Zandt, Chris Sharpe, Darcy Douglass, Toby Issacs, JT Yorke, Manny Santos, Paige Michalchuck, Hazel Aden, Jimmy Brooks, Gavin (Spinner) Mason, Craig Manning, Ashley Kerwin, Matt Heffernan, Heather Sinclair, Tony (Towerz) Johnston, Ellie Nash, Sean Cameron, Jay Hobart..._Emma stopped after she read Jay's name.

"To get more computers in classrooms then just Simpson's well Newpeak's now I guess. It was me and Marco's idea, since we're technically still presidents from last year until this year's election, anyway, will you just sign it?" Alex asked, getting impatient.

Emma rolled her eyes but grabbed the pen Alex had practically whipped at her and signed _Emma Nelson_ right below Jay's name.

"Here," Emma said, handing the clipboard back to Alex.

"Thanks," Alex said and walked off to Peyton Jeffery who still hadn't signed the petition.

Emma grabbed her notebook for MI Lab out of her locker, and slung her white purse over her shoulder and then shut her locker. She spun around only to see Jay's smirking face.

"Don't have time," Emma said and walked away.

"Cute outfit," Jay said following her.

That made Emma look down at her outfit, she had on a red wife beater with a white leather jacket that rode to her belly button and a white mini skirt with red, orange, and blue polka dots across it and a pair of red thong platform flip flops. Her hair was pulled into a bun with white chopsticks coming out of both ends and her bangs were pulled to one side of her face with her favorite white hair clip and she had glitter lotion on the strip of skin that was bare between her tank top and skirt and along her collarbone along with a silver heart necklace with a red rhinestone border dangling on a silver chain.

"Thanks," Emma said and continued to walk.

"Heading to homeroom?" Jay asked, still following her.

"Yes,"

"With Mr. What's-His-Name, right?"

Emma spun around, "Why are you so annoying?" she asked aloud, noticing the hallway was empty except for the two of them.

"I'm not, I'm simply heading to my homeroom in Kwan's room," Jay said, pretending to be offended.

"Then go," Emma said, pointing towards the hallway that led to Ms. Kwan's room.

"Boy isn't someone touchy today," Jay joked.

Emma pushed his back until he walked off.

Emma rolled her eyes and stepped into the MI Lab just as the tardy bell rang.

"Hello Emma," Mr. Newpeak said with a devilish grin as she stepped into the classroom, "do you have a reason for your tardiness?" he asked.

_Damn, this guy is corny. _Emma thought.

"I was in the hallway," Emma said.

"With Jay," Chris added from the back of the room. Emma shot him an angry glare and he just put his hands up as if to say _"not my fault"._

"Miss Nelson, your boyfriend can wait. This is a learning facility, now take your seat. And I'll need you to stay after class today,"

Emma's eyes widened in horror.

Manny and JT both looked at her, knowing what she was thinking.

"She can't," Manny said aloud.

"Nope...she's got plans," JT chimed in.

"For the four minutes before first period? This is just homeroom," Mr. Newpeak said.

Manny nodded, "Emma has a busy schedule,"

"Yeah...she's booked solid. Let's see," JT said, pulling out his planner and pretending to go through a schedule, "Yep, Emma has to talk to...Paige, about...the next Spirit Squad pep rally,"

"Emma's not a cheerleader," Chris said, JT shot him laser beams with his eyes.

"JT, how would you know this? Are you on the Spirit Squad too or is that Emma's planner?" Mr. Newpeak asked.

"It's mine actually," Manny spoke up, "I'm on the Spirit Squad and Emma and Paige are friends, she just has to confirm to see if she's busy," Manny said.

Emma nodded in agreement.

"Well Emma, I think that can wait until lunch, stay after class and take your seat,"

Emma walked slowly to her seat, her chin quivering as if she was about to be sick or burst out crying.

JT put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Mr. Yorke, not in my classroom," Mr. Newpeak snapped.

Emma placed her hands on top of each other on her desk and then flopped her head on her hands, and cried silently.

- - - - -

"Homeroom dismissed," Mr. Newpeak said, smiling to the class.

JT stayed seated as did Manny and Emma.

"Mr. Yorke, Miss Santos, you two are free to go," Mr. Newpeak said, eyeing them questioningly.

"Nah, I'm alright," JT said sheepishly.

Manny nodded, "Ditto,"

"I have to talk to Emma, please leave,"

"Anything you can say to Emma you can say to us," JT said, putting his hands behind his head and leaning backwards, getting comfortable in his cushioned computer chair.

Manny smiled and nodded.

"Don't make me call Mr. Raditch," Mr. Newpeak said, reaching for the phone.

Manny gulped and stood up, mouthing _good luck _to Emma.

JT stood up as well and leaned towards Emma, whispering in her ear, "If he tries to pull anything, run for it,"

Emma nodded, "Bye JT," she said.

JT and Manny waved at her and left the classroom.

Emma stood up, ready to leave in case what JT said happened.

Mr. Newpeak made sure JT and Manny were gone and then he turned all the blinds closed and walked slowly towards Emma, who was walking backwards so much she crashed into the wall.

"Don't be afraid of me," Mr. Newpeak said devilishly.

- - - - -

Cliffy or iffy? JK, Please R&R!!

Lotsa love, degrassichick92


	8. The Confession

**AN: I am finally answering to the question about where I downloaded Time Stands Still, since this site doesn't let us post URL's I'm just going to give you the name it's called Limewire and that's what the URL is called too. Limewire (.) com. (Dude I suck at giving descriptions like this. Just type it like a regular URL but put limewire in the middle.**

**Chapter 8**

**- - - - -**

"Where are you headed?" Alex asked, as she and Jay walked out of homeroom, Ellie padding along behind them, waiting for Sean.

"I have to head down to the MI lab real quick, I'll see you second period," Jay said, and gave her a lingering kiss before sprinting off down the hallway.

"Damn, what's with him lately?" Ellie asked, her red hair falling in her face.

Alex shook her head, "No clue,"

- - - - -

As Jay neared the MI lab, he heard the sound of a whimper. He stopped walking and listened closely.

It wasn't a whimper, it was a muffled scream.

"What the...?" Jay said to himself.

He walked to the door to the lab but it was locked, he beat on it several times.

"Grading papers!" Mr. Newpeak called from inside.

Jay backed away, turning a corner and peeking around repeatedly to see what was going on.

_RINNNNNGGGG! _The first bell rang.

Kids lined up outside Mr. Newpeak's room, banging on the door.

Mr. Newpeak swung open the door, Emma right next to him.

"Now, if that kid causes you anymore trouble Emma, just let me know," he said soothingly.

Emma stepped outside, her legs wobbly. The kids all entered the classroom and the door closed behind them.

_RINNNNNNGGGG! _The tardy bell rang.

The halls were empty.

Emma leaned against the wall and started to sob quietly, before crumpling to the floor and sobbing into her hands.

Jay had to resist the urge to go kill Mr. Newpeak. Instead he just slowly walked away without anyone noticing.

- - - - -

"Hun, you're not eating anything...you okay?" Paige asked Emma at lunch.

"Yeah, Em, what's wrong?" Hazel asked.

"Nothing," Emma said quietly, picking at her chef salad, toying with a crouton.

"It's easier if you just eat it..." Marco noted.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Paige asked.

"I'm fine," Emma said.

"Ew," Hazel said.

"What?" Emma asked, lifting her head up.

"Ooh la-la, who were you macking with Emma?" Marco asked jokingly. Craig laughed along with him. Ashley nudged him in the arm.

"Huh?"

Paige finally noticed what Marco and Craig were both looking at, "Hickeys make people look like trash Em...you really should cover it up,"

"Here," Marco said, sliding the metal napkin holder to her.

Emma lifted it up. Indeed there was a big red hickey right on her neck.

"You're right...I should go cover that up. Excuse me," Emma said getting up from the table and walking out of the cafeteria rapidly.

"So," Hazel said leaning in, "Who do you think gave her that? It looked pretty serious,"

- - - - -

Emma stepped into the girl's washroom.

"Hello?" she called out, to see if anyone was inside.

Nobody was there.

She locked the door behind her and went to the mirror, her eyes were puffy. She couldn't believe her friends hadn't said anything.

She had mascara right to her eye sockets and the hickey was huge.

"That pervert," Emma scoffed angrily, grabbing a paper towel and wiping off her face.

She walked out of the bathroom ten minutes later.

"Hey Emma," she heard someone say.   
She knew it was Jay.

Emma just continued to walk. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now, especially not Jay Hobart.

Jay reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Don't," Emma said, jerking her hand away from him. She kicked off her flip flops and went running down the hall.

"Emma!" Jay called after her, picking up her sandals and chasing after her.

Emma continued to run as Jay's voice faded away.

She got to the school steps outside and crashed to the ground, sobbing.

This was ridiculous. She hadn't even been this depressed when this happened five years ago!

Emma leaned against the school wall...she had to tell Snake or Raditch.

"What'd he do to you?" a voice asked.

She recognized it as Jay's.

"Nothing," Emma said, turning her face away from him so he wouldn't see her pain.

He knew it was there, he sat down her sandals right by her legs.

"What did he do to you?" he asked again, this time more firmly.

"I said nothing,"

"You also lied, what did he do to you?"

"Noth-"

"What did he-"

"HE NEARLY RAPED ME OKAY!?" Emma screamed.

Jay's mouth dropped open and his eyes grew wide and then blazed with fury.

"He's dead," Jay said, stomping back into the school.

"Jay!" Emma called after him, getting up and chasing after him, grabbing his hand.

"What?" Jay asked, spinning around to face her.

"Don't," Emma said.

"How can you say don't?"

"When this mess began, it was partly my fault," Emma said.

"How long ago did "this mess" start?" Jay asked intently.

"Five years go," Emma said quietly.

"Five _years_?" Jay repeated, with surprise.

Emma nodded, "I met Jordan over the internet in an environment chat room when I was twelve, and he said his name was Jordan and that he was 16 from Yellow Knife. I told him I was sixteen too. He sent me his picture and I thought he was really cute. We emailed back and forth for eight months, and then he said that he was coming here to Toronto on a school trip." Emma wiped her eyes with her hand and then continued, "I told Manny and she told me no, so did Toby and JT. I told Manny I wouldn't go, but I lied and I went. I was waiting in the lobby and this guy walked by. And he said he had a student looking for me and that it was Jordan. I thought he was his teacher. So I went up to his room and waited for Jordan to show up. He kept on telling the "guys" that the pizza was here and then he kept babbling about how much Jordan liked me," tears began to fill Emma's eyes, "I noticed a video camera and he said they were making a video diary, but the camera was on. I go scared so I told him that I forgot my purse, to make an excuse to leave. But "Jordan" saw my purse and told me it was there. I ran to the bathroom and locked the door, I knew he was Jordan. He said he couldn't tell me his real age, because I wouldn't talk to him. He told me he would go to the lobby and that I could leave. I waited until I heard the door shut and I walked out of the bathroom and tried to open the door." Emma's tears were now falling down her cheeks, "Then his hand was on the door and he said if I made a sound he would tape my mouth. So I didn't speak. My parents were at a reunion and Manny found out I had lied and she told JT and Toby who told my parents who called the cops and they showed up at the hotel. Jordan was touching me and trying to kiss me. He was going to videotape raping me! I heard my mom's voice on the other side, I called for her and he covered up my mouth. I rolled off the bed and ran to the door and out of the room, leaning against the wall crying. Jordan said it was all a misunderstanding and then my dad pushed him up against a wall and said if he made a move he would break his neck. So Jordan didn't speak and the cops came. I thought he would be in jail now," Emma said, now sobbing.

Jay felt tears filling his own eyes, he wrapped Emma into a hug and she sobbed into his white tee shirt.

"Then why would Mr. Simpson hire him as a teacher for his own class?" Jay asked.

"He didn't know it was Jordan, Toby and JT think he was under an alias as Jordan Newpeak and that's his friend or something so they wouldn't know about his police records. My dad probably couldn't think straight with all the chemo and shit." Emma said, tears now slowing down.

"What did he do to you today?" Jay asked.

"Tried it all over again, I got a hickey from it. But luckily I was saved by the bell so he couldn't do anything else."

"Emma, it's not your fault for what he did to you,"

"How can you even say that?!" Emma exclaimed.

"It's true!" Jay yelled back.

"No it's not! I lied about my age and I'm the one who decided to come,"

"That doesn't mean shit! You thought he was your dream guy! It is not one damn bit your fault!" Jay yelled back.

"Just don't tell Raditch or anything...okay?"

"Not okay! Emma, that jackass needs to be punished!" Jay yelled back.

"Well you're not the one who's going to punish him!" Emma yelled.

Just then the door to the office swung open and Mr. Armstrong appeared, "What is going on?" he asked.

Jay backed away, "Nothing," he said and walked off.


	9. Anticipation

**DaRkDrEaMeR23: Thank you so much for the compliment...it means a lot.**

**Linzer-B: Thank you for the compliment.**

**PsYcHoJo: That confused me...lol, sry. **

**Lovecraft22: He, he, he...you're right...Jordan is a bastard... **

**Anyhow...thank you everybody for the reviews and here is Chapter 9! **

**R&R! You know you wanna...c'mon...you know you do...**

**Lotsa love, degrassichick92**

**- - - - -**

**Chapter 9**

**- - - - -**

Emma turned her locker combination very slowly. Media Immersion was her next period, and she did not want to go. But she had to; she didn't want to get in trouble with Mr. Raditch.

"Sup Em?" JT asked from behind Emma.

Emma turned around, startled, "Oh hey JT," she said dully and then turned back to her locker, purposely screwing up the combination.

"Are you okay?" JT asked, leaning against his locker, looking Emma square in the eyes.

"Of course...why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I've been watching you for the past three minutes, every time you get the combination right, you twirl it around again to mess it up...what gives?"

"Well if you're such a genius you do it," Emma said backing away from her locker.

JT gave her a goofy grin, "Fine. And I'll do a damn good job too," he said and turned to her locker, "35-16-41," he said as he twirled in the combination and then popped it open, and turned back to her with a grin, "Ta da, you're just lucky I'm one of your best friends and I know your combination or you would simply be lost without The Yorke Man."

Emma rolled her eyes at him and went to her locker as the bell rang.

JT twirled in his combination and pulled out a notebook and a folder, "You are coming right?" he asked Emma who was simply staring into her locker.

"Huh?" Emma asked, now out of her trance.

"You are coming right?" he repeated.

"Duh," Emma said, "Why?"

"Because you're not doing anything, just staring,"

"Whatever," Emma said and pulled out her MI notebook and folder and then slung her purse over her shoulder and slammed her locker door shut, "Happy?"

"Very," JT smirked as they walked to MI Lab.

- - - - -

Emma stepped inside the classroom, behind JT.

"Hey Em," Manny said with a smile, from her seat next to Heather.   
Emma took a seat right next to her and JT took one next to Emma.

"Hello Emma," Mr. Newpeak said, walking over from his desk and to the front of the classroom.

Emma gulped and winced.

JT and Manny shot her questioning glances that she brushed off.

The blinds were still closed just as they had been since earlier.

As Mr. Newpeak rambled on, he continued to glance at Emma, her chest and legs under the desk more than her face.   
Emma finally shot up from the desk, "I need to go to the restroom," Emma said and nearly tore out of the room.

Emma went running down the hall, her sandals flapping loudly. This was too much pressure, if she didn't tell someone soon other than Jay and her friends, she'd be screwed.

She continued to run, sneaking past the office until she was once again outside the school only now it was raining hard, and lightning was filling the sky.

"Excellent," Emma grumbled as the rain came down harder, she stalked down the steps and continued to walk, no idea where she was going.

Just then she heard a car tearing out of the Degrassi parking lot and coming up behind her.

Emma panicked what if it was Jordan?

_Highly doubtable Nelson, _Emma told herself.

But she started to run despite herself.

She ran so much she was out of breath. She crashed to the ground panting, tears falling down her cheeks blending in with the rain.

"Are you drunk or something!?" a voice yelled from next to her.   
She looked over, knowing it was the car in the Degrassi parking lot, she saw a red Civic pulled up much similar to a black one that she knew well.

"What do you want?" Emma asked, standing up.

"How the hell could you do that?! Just run out like that, did you not notice that it is only fifty degrees out, a giant storm and you are in a mini skirt and tank top!?" Jay's voice boomed.

"I have a jacket," Emma said defensively.

"Yeah, I'm sure that itty bitty thing really helps,"

"Why do you care?" Emma asked, brushing a loose and wet strand of hair behind her ear.

"I just do, get in," Jay said, his voice finally getting gentler.

Emma sighed, she was freezing. She walked over to the passenger door and got in.

"I can't believe you keep ditching,"

"Me...what about you?" Emma asked, turning to face him.

"This is me we're talking about here. I always do that, you however are good girl Emma Nelson, you've only ditched school twice, when you wanted to find your dad and last year when we went to Wasaga with Sean and Ellie." Jay said as he pulled off the curb and down the street.

"How'd you know about the finding my dad thing?"

"I know a lot about you, I lurk in your bushes, I'm a natural born stalker," Jay beamed with pride.

Emma's eyes grew wide, Jay let out a laugh.

"Come on Emma," Jay said, "Sean told me that you wanted him to come but he said no so you asked that Craig guy,"

Emma sighed with relief.

Jay shot her a look of disbelief, "You seriously thought I stalked you?"

Emma shrugged and Jay laughed, "I'm not that desperate to get an easy feel,"

"You've always got Alex,"

Jay shot her a glare, "Was that an insult?" he asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"No, I was just saying," Emma said.

"Or that's what you want me to believe..."

"Would I really talk bad about Alex?" Emma asked, shooting him a glance out of the corner of her eye.

Jay looked at her questioningly, "You _really_ want me to answer that?"

Emma rolled her eyes and then considered it, "No," she concluded.

Jay let out a laugh.

Emma's eyes widened, "I was just talking about your girlfriend and your _laughing_?!"

Jay nodded, "We've been on the rocks lately anyway so it doesn't matter,"

"It should though," Emma said.

"Look, do you want me to take you home or what?"

Emma shook her head, "Not probably a good idea," she said and then got interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

She flipped up her flip phone, "Em here,"

"Where are you?" Manny asked in a worried tone from the other line.

"Out," Emma said with a shrug.

"You're ditching school aren't you?"

"Yeah,"

"Em, what the hell did Jordan say or do to you now?" Manny asked her voice loud enough that Jay could hear.

"Came onto her Santos!" Jay yelled out into the phone.

"You're with _Jay_?" Manny asked.

Emma nodded, "Yeah,"

"Jordan came onto you?"

"Yeah,"

"When?"

"Today," Emma said.

"Oh my God," Manny said, "I'm going to go tell Raditch,"

"Manny no!" Emma exclaimed.

"Em, you on crack? I have to tell Raditch, Jordan could hurt you,"

"Manny," Emma said, "I've already had this discussion with Jay...Jordan's going to get in trouble, just not by people ratting on him, besides no evidence,"

"Your hickey!" Jay exclaimed.

"He gave you a hickey?"

"Yeah," Emma said quietly.

"That's it, I'm telling Raditch," Manny finalized.

"Manny, don't!"

"Not listening, he's not going to hurt you and get away with it," Manny said.

_Click._

"Thanks a lot Jay," Emma said sarcastically, turning to Jay as she shut her flip phone.

Jay pulled into a parking lot and turned off the ignition, "Why don't you want anyone to catch him?"

"Because they won't be catching him if he isn't doing anything!" Emma exclaimed.

"Em, that doesn't matter, he's putting you in danger. I'm worried about you,"

Emma got out from the car and stood in the pouring rain, "You just worry about yourself from now on okay?" Emma asked and walked away, rain pouring down her, her clothes sticking to her skin.

"Emma what the hell are you doing?" Jay asked, getting out from the car and running after her.

"Jay, go away!" Emma exclaimed and ran off and around the corner of the building they were parked near.

"Em!" Jay exclaimed and followed after her finally catching up to her and grabbing onto her shoulders, turning her to face him.

"What do you want?!" Emma exclaimed.

Jay anticipated for a moment, before coming to the conclusion. He had to do this now.

He stared deeply into her eyes for a few seconds before speaking up softly, "You," he said as his lips crashed onto hers.

- - -

Cliff or if? R&R! Lotsa love, degrassichick92


	10. Locked Up Secret Revealed

**AN: Thank you so so so so so much for the reviews everybody!**

**I'm going to say a small spoiler right now for the episodes Voices Carry Part 1 and 2 because I can't keep it locked up, Craig and Ashley get back together...Craig goes mental (no, seriously...he asks Ash to marry him, uses up Joey's credit card, destorys ahotel room,beats up Joey and gets sent toa psych hospital) and of course the big one that I'm so worked up about...JT and Liberty work together for this play, get thrown in detention for Liberty standing up to Raditch and the big part... THEY KISS!!(Okay sorry it was just awesome)**

**Anyways...this is a pretty important chapter so here it is: Chapter 10.**

**Chapter 10**

**- - - - -**

Emma eyes widened at first and then closed, this was dead wrong. He had a girlfriend. His best friend was Sean, Sean was her ex boyfriend. This was too much.

_Damn, why does he have to be a good kisser? _Emma asked herself.

Before Emma knew it, her arms were wrapped around Jay's neck and his hands were cupped around her face before sliding to her waist and pressing her against him with his all.

The two began pressing each other closer and closer together as if they couldn't get enough of each other.

Then, Emma's thoughts kicked in and all they were saying was Alex and her head kept on flashing through Emma's mind along withimages of her and Jay kissing.

Emma broke away, "I can't. I can't believe I even did that,"

"Emma-"

"Jay, please just don't speak right now, okay? This is all flying through my head right now and it hasn't even sunk in yet,"

Jay nodded, "Okay,"

Emma considered everything for a minute as she looked Jay up and down in his wet white tee shirt and denim jeans and his backwards black hat, next thing she knew, her lips were pressed against his-again.

Who can resist a good looking guy in a wet tee shirt?

Not Emma Nelson.

- - - - -

Jay pulled out of the parking lot.

"Emma," "Jay," they both said in unison.

"What happened back there," Emma started, "Can't leave there either, I'm still cursing myself for kissing you. You have a girlfriend and with all this stress going on right now, I can't handle a boyfriend, so let's just pretend it never happened okay?"

Jay nodded slowly "Okay,"

But for Jay Hobart, it wasn't okay.   
Not at all.

He adored Emma, always had and hearing her say that had broken his heart.

Emma stared straight ahead as they rode in silence.

"What time is it?" Emma finally asked.

Jay glanced at the clock on the stereo, "1:15," he answered and then turned his attention back to the road.

"You can just take me home," Emma said.

"What about your mom?"

"She won't care, she's not home and if she calls which is doubtable since I shouldn't be there and Snake is at the hospital, I'll just tell her I'm sick,"

"Are you actually _going_ to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah..." Emma said slowly, "but I think I'm transferring out of MI, I'm going to talk to Raditch about it tomorrow,"

"Em," Jay said.

"What?" Emma asked, her wet blonde hair flapping around as she turned to face him.

"You can't transfer out of that class." Jay stated.

"And why not?" Emma asked, crossing her cold arms over her wet chest, even with the heater on, Emma was freezing.

"MI is a required class, everybody takes it and there is only one MI Lab,"

"Damn," Emma said under her breath.

"You could just tell someone what happened with that guy, like...oh gee I don't know, Mr. Simpson?"

"I don't want to depress him and make him feel bad,"

"Are you always such a dumb blonde?" Jay asked.

_You jerk, _Emma thought.

"What?"

"Simpson will feel bad if you _don't_ tell him because you're going to be in danger and you know it, so bite the fucking bullet and tell him already," Jay said.

Emma was near shock, she had barely ever heard anybody use that word, "Boy that's one hell of an ego you've got there,"

"Em...shut up and just tell your dad,"

"I can't, don't you get it?"

"Why not?" Jay asked.

"Because I can't, if I do he'll feel worse than he does right now with the cancer, I'm just going to have to bite the bullet and stick up for myself when it comes to Jordan okay? Don't worry,"

"I have to worry," Jay said quietly as they pulled up to Emma's house.

"Well don't, see you tomorrow," Emma said with a wave and then got out of the car and walked up the front steps of her house and disappeared behind the door.

- - - - -

As soon as Jay pulled into his driveway, he was surprised to see Spinner Mason sitting on his bench swing.

"What's up man?" Jay asked.

"We have to tell Raditch,"

"Not this again," Jay groaned and hopped onto his porch railing.

"He's going to find out and I don't want to go to jail,"

"It's almost been a year man, let it _go_,"

"I can't, someone will find out and my life will be even worse hell than it already is,"

"Spin, listen-"

"No, you listen." Spinner interrupted, "We pretty much killed Jimmy and we are pretty much responsible for Rick's death, Emma almost getting shot, and Sean getting shot,"

"We are not responsible for what happened to Rick, Emma, or Sean,"

"Yes we are! If we wouldn't have blamed it all on Jimmy, no one would have been dead,"

"Either way he came to school with that gun man, someone was gonna get shot," Jay said.

"That doesn't matter,"

"Yes it does!" Jay interjected, "We could have been the ones dead man,"

"But we weren't,"

"Thank god for that,"

"No, thank you, for practically killing my best friend, you are just a jerk," Spinner said.

"Spin, Rick deserved to die,"

"Yeah, but not like he did!" Spinner exclaimed.

"Sean shot him, not us," Jay said.

"Sean didn't mean to shoot him and don't drag him into this, Emma shouldn't have yelled at him when he kissed her, then none of this shitty mess would have happened,"

"Don't blame this on Emma you jerk off!" Jay exclaimed.

"Yeah, wouldn't wanna hurt your girlfriends feelings now would I?" Spinner asked quizzically.

"Man, shut up, Emma could have died, Toby could have died, Sean could have died, and Jimmy could have died,"

"Yeah? Well guess whose fault that is?"

"Not ours-"

"Yes ours!" Spinner exclaimed, "Jimmy is paralyzed now, no chance in hell that that was _not_ our fault,"

"Spinner, could we just drop it?"

"No, we can't drop it...either way I'm telling Raditch, and you're going to get partially blamed and so is Alex,"

"It was you're fucking idea asshole!" Jay exclaimed.

"Yeah, and yours," Spinner chimed in.

"Well then don't blame Alex..."

"I have to. She dumped the paint on him,"

"Because of us," Jay said, "Here's a simple suggestion...don't tell,"

"I'm telling man, I don't care what you say," Spinner said and got up, nudging Jay hard in the shoulder as he stalked off, "Oh shit..." Jay heard him say.

Jay spun around and was just as shocked at who was standing outside as Spinner was.

Spinner looked scared to death, "Emma, please don't tell Paige," Spinner said and walked off, casting glances back at Emma and Jay.

Emma was staring at Jay with wide eyes full of anger, fury, and sadness.

"Emma-" Jay started but got cut off, Emma went tearing down the street.

- - - - -

Sorry, gotta ask again: Cliff or if?

R&R! Lotsa love, degrassichick92


	11. Ignored

**AN: Over 100 reviews, sweet! **

**I wanted to add something about the whole Craig Bipolar thing, I meant that he did have bipolar and he is NOT mental (sorry for anyone who took it wrong...I was like really tired last night when I watched the episode and I misunderstood it and I just watched it again so, he's not mental, he's bipolar which is a chemical reaction when you remember a dramatic experience-my older brother's best friend's little brother has it which also helped me remember what the hell bipolar was since he is in my grade and the same type of things happen to him that happened to Craig, he got really pissed at a teacher today for trying to help him with something so yeah...) anyway, just wanted to clear that up and thank you everyone SO MUCH for the reviews and here is Chapter 11.**

**Lotsa love, degrassichick92**

**- - - - -**

**Chapter 11**

**- - - - -**

"Emma!!" Jay yelled after her, taking off down the street behind her.

She was clutching her sandals in her hand and her bare feet were slapping across the wet sidewalk.

"Emma!" Jay called again, continuing to run.

Emma finally stopped and turned to face him, "How could you?!"

"Emma-"

"Don't answer that, I'm not finished. Do you know how many lives you put in danger? You could have killed me, Sean, Toby and oh yeah, Jimmy...hell you killed Rick,"

"I didn't do it!"

"I was standing there the whole time, you two idiots just didn't see me but I was there since I forgot my hair clip in your car...it was all your fault for that shooting, your fault Hazel and me were both traumatized and practically scarred for life, you're fault that the paint got dumped on Rick, you're fault that you made his life a living hell, you're fault that-"

"Stop it!" Jay yelled, his voice shocking Emma.

But Emma didn't stop, "I can't believe I trusted you with my secrets and told you what happened when you practically killed me! I so regret kissing you now and I never, ever, ever, ever, ever want to talk to you again...EVER!" Emma exclaimed and stalked off and then spun around one last time, "I hate you." She said and then walked off.

"Like that wasn't obvious," Jay muttered and then turned around and walked back to his house.

- - - - -

"Em, are you feeling okay?" Emma's mom asked her at dinner, Emma swirled her angel hair spaghetti around in her bowl.

Emma looked up, "Oh...yeah," she said dully.

"Are you sure," Emma's mom brought her hand to her forehead, "Honey, you're burning up...what happened?"

"Nothing," Emma said with a plastered smile and shook her head.

"I'm going to call up Mr. Raditch tomorrow, I want you staying home,"

_I'm going to wind up failing the eleventh grade._ Emma said to herself.

Emma nodded, "Sure,"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," Emma said, "I don't know why I don't feel good, I took a shower after school,"

_Like that answers everything._

Just then the phone rang, Spike reached over to the counter and grabbed it, "Hello...oh hi, Jay...yes, Emma's right here,"

"Oh crap mom, I'm really not feeling well, my throat hurts...tell Jay I'll call him later," Emma lied.

Emma's mom nodded, "Jay, Emma has this really bad fever and a sore throat, I'll have her call you when she feels better, okay? Alright...bye Jay," Spike said and clicked off the phone.

"I'm going to go to bed early I think," Emma said and stood up.

"Alright sweetie, feel better," Spike said.

Emma nodded and walked downstairs and sunk onto her bed and started to cry.

- - - - -

Emma rolled around in her bed and her eyes popped open, she gazed around her room, sunlight was cascading through the small window and leaving a pattern on her bedspread, she noticed she had fallen asleep on top of her bed, she looked at her digital clock which read 9:30, she then noticed a note on her nightstand:

_Emma,_

_Called your school...apparently you haven't been in a whole day of school for the whole week, what's going on Emma? I'm coming home on my lunch break, we need to talk. –Mom._

"Great," Emma muttered, now feeling ten times sicker then she did to begin with.

- - - - -

"You've been ditching...Emma this is so unlike you!"

"Sorry mom...I can't tell you," Emma hated keeping secrets from her mother but she had to.

"You better tell me," Emma's mom said.

"I can't!" Emma exclaimed, tears filling her eyes.

"Then you better be ready to get back to school, Mr. Raditch said that your MI teacher says you are very behind in class, so get dressed and lets go...we'll talk about the rest of this mess later,"

Emma shuddered, "Okay," she said and walked downstairs, stripping out of her white pajama pants with black and green olives on it and black muscle tank and pulled on a fringed light blue jean mini skirt and a hot pink off the shoulder top, she reached for her new purse, it was white with a pink rhinestone border she missed her old one but she had a new one, she tossed in her new wallet and her cell phone which thankfully had been in her pocket when the car was stolen and pulled her hair out of its messy nerdy knot and brushed it out, it was now straight from her shower, she reached for her favorite white hair clip and then remembered it was still in Jay's car so she just pulled it into a high ponytail and put on her silver chain necklace with a silver heart with pink rhinestones and pulled on a pair of plain white sneakers. She pulled her white messenger bag over her shoulder and ran upstairs and walked outside to her mom's car.

- - - - -

She stepped into the school and waited outside the office as her mom signed her in as she walked out she turned to Emma, "I want you home right after school, and I'm taking the rest of the day off work,"

"Okay," Emma said and walked off and headed to her locker.

"Look who finally decided to come back," JT said jokingly from his locker.

Emma didn't smile back and twirled in her combination.

"You okay?" JT asked, leaning against his locker and looking at her intently.

"Whatever," Emma said and pulled out a notebook and hung her messenger bag up and then slammed the door and followed JT to MI Lab.

"Good to have you back Emma." Jordan said with a devilish smirk as Emma stepped inside.

Emma hurried to her seat next to Manny, "I'm taking it you didn't tell Raditch..."

Manny shook her head, "Not yet,"

As the lesson went on, Jordan kept on sneaking glances at Emma. She shuddered with disgust each time.

"What's with the hickey?" Manny whispered into her ear.

"Jordan," Emma said quickly.

"Sorry..." Manny said, forgetting.

"Don't worry about it," Emma said and stared at her fingernails that were painted white with black polka dots on them.

"Class dismissed," Jordan said as the bell rang and kids stood up.

"Em, you coming?" JT asked as he walked over to her and Manny.

Emma looked at Jordan with a Bambi expression in her eyes, scared he was going to pull something seeing as he was watching them intently.

"Yeah," Emma said, gathering up her notebook and folder and following her friends out of the classroom quickly.

- - - - -

"Look, Em's back!" Marco said as she walked to her locker, Paige, Hazel, Craig, Ashley, Jimmy and Marco were all standing by her locker except for Jimmy who was in his wheelchair.

"Yay me," Emma laughed.

"You staying this time?" Paige asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Of course, my bad girl days-if I had any-are over with," Emma reassured.

"Good," Ashley said with a smirk.

"So, what are you guys doing here?"

"Well, seeing as you Haze, Craig and I all have a seniors juniors study hall together right now, we thought we'd head over with you," Paige said.

"And as for the rest of us, we just wanted to make sure you were back for good," Marco said and then wheeled off Jimmy, Ashley at their side, "See you ladies later!"

"Hey I'm a guy!" Craig yelled.

"Could have fooled me," Marco kidded as he, Ashley and Jimmy disappeared.

Craig pursed his lips together in a girlish form.

"Emma." A voice from behind her said.

Emma recognized it as Jay's and she ignored it, "C'mon guys, we're going to be late for study hall,"

Hazel pointed to Jay, "Em, he's trying to-"

"You're going to make us late, let's go," Emma said and hurried ahead of them, getting away from Jay as fast as she could.   
Hazel, Paige, and Craig shot glances back at Jay before following Emma.

Jay leaned against her locker and let out a long sigh.

Figuring out a way to get Emma to forgive him was going to be harder than he thought.

- - - - -

R&R! Lotsa love, degrassichick92


	12. The Truth Comes Out

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews!! Here's Chapter 12.**

**Lotsa love and R&R, degrassichick92**

**Chapter 12**

**- - - - -**

Emma sat on her porch swing, her foot propped up on the railing of the porch as she applied hot pink nail polish to her big toe.

"Hey Em," a deep voice said.

She looked up, "Go away Jay," she said and then went back to her toes.

"I wanted to bring you this..." he said holding out something.

Emma looked to see what it was, her purse.

"How'd you get that?"

"The police showed up at my house last night, brought it to me and my car, they caught the guy in Brantford," Jay said, clutching the purse and jogging up her porch steps.

"Thanks, just sit it right there," she said boredly, nodding her head towards the empty half of the bench.

Jay sat it down on the ground and sat down on the bench next to her, "Emma I'm really sorry about what you heard,"

"You would have rather had me never knowing what you put me through?" Emma asked, standing up.

Jay gulped.

"Go to hell Jay Hobart...go to hell," she said and grabbed her purse, stalking into the house and slamming the door behind her.

- - - - -

"Hey Em," Manny greeted her on the phone.

"Hey Manny...you're not still telling Raditch are you?"

"Just give me one reason why I shouldn't?"

"Because I said so?"

"That's a great one..." Manny scoffed.

"Manny...just don't, besides it won't work without any evidence,"

Emma could feel Manny smirking on the other line, "Then we'll just have to make evidence,"

"Manny, no. You're not setting me up, sorry wrong number I won't,"

"Come on Nelson! Don't you want him to pay?"

"Of course I do, but not like this. Look, they're bigger problems I have right now other than Jordan,"

"Oh yeah? Like what? What is bigger than your rapist?"

Emma thought about Jay and Spinner, "Just things...I'll talk to you tomorrow,"

"Em-"

_Click._

Emma leaned back on her bed and let out a long exasperated sigh.

Just then her phone rang again.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Em," Hazel's chirpy voice said on the other line.

Emma wanted to cry...she knew she would crack if she talked to Hazel for long.

"H-hey, Haze," Emma stammered.

"You okay? You sound funny..."

"Oh, y-yeah...I'm fine,"

"Okay, so anyway, what are you up to?"

"Nothing, just the usual,"

"Can I ask you something?" Hazel asked.

"Sure..." Emma said, hoping she didn't ask about anything involving Spinner or Jay.

"Do you have a thing for Jay?"

_Damn it._

"No!" Emma exclaimed.

"Okay, okay," Hazel laughed, "You guys just spend a lot of time together and today when he tried to talk to you, you acted really weird,"

"Because he's weird, it's like a reflex," Emma said, trying to keep her cool.

"He's kinda trouble Em, just wanted to warn you,"

"No reason to warn me, I know he's trouble," Emma said.

She could feel Hazel nodding on the other night, "Alright, just wanted to say..."

"I know," Emma responded.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah...see you tomorrow,"

"Alright, Paige or I will give you the wakeup call,"

"K, bye," Emma said and clicked off her phone.

It rang again.

"Damn it!" Emma exclaimed and picked it up, practically yelling into the receiver, "Hello?"

"Emma..." Jay's voice was on the other end.

"What?"

"I just wanted to-"

"If you so much as even think about apologizing to me again just forget it, it's not gonna work," Emma said and hung up on him and then unplugged her phone and turned off her cell phone.

- - - - -

When Emma ran out to join her friends the next morning, she heard Matchbox 20's _Bright Lights_ playing on the radio.

"Hey Em," Hazel greeted her from the passenger seat with a smile.

"Hey guys," Emma said climbing into the backseat.

"So, staying all day today?" Paige jokingly asked.

"Oh gee, no...I don't think it'll work," Emma joked and laughed along with her friends.

"So did you guys hear?" Paige asked.

"What?" both Emma and Hazel asked in unison.

"Well, Raditch knows that Rick didn't shoot Jimmy for no reason whatsoever, he knows he heard it from someone, and now he wants to get to the bottom of it...isn't that awesome?"

If Emma hadn't felt guilty before she sure as hell did now.

"That's great, don't you think so Em?" Hazel asked, turning to face Emma, "Em?"

"Hun, you're totally pale, you okay?" Paige asked, looking up at her through the rearview mirror.

"Em?" Hazel asked.

Next thing Emma knew, everything went black.

- - - - -

"Emma?"

"Miss Nelson, are you alright?"

"She _is_ gonna be okay right?"

Emma heard the murmurs of voices as her eyelids opened, she looked around, she was in the nurse's office at school.

"Thank god she's okay," Hazel said with a sigh of relief.

"Emma? How come you're not talking?" Paige asked.

"Is she okay?" Hazel asked.

"Emma?" The nurse asked.

"Spinner and Jay," Emma said quietly.

"What about them?" Hazel asked.

Emma stared at her with wide, saddened eyes, "Nothing,"

"Something," Hazel corrected.

"Rick... Jimmy ...shooting... Spinner ... Jay," all the words jumbled together.

Hazel's eyes widened as did Paige's.

"It was_ Spinner_ and _Jay_?" Paige asked.

Emma nodded warily.

"Oh my god," Hazel said, her hand clasping over her mouth.

"Mr. Raditch!" Paige called out, "Mr. Raditch!"

Emma placed her hand on her head: _What have I done?_

_- - - - - _

"_We have found the causers of last years shooting, the two are being taken away by the police and will remain in their custody until further notices..." _Mr. Raditch's voice said over the intercom.

Emma felt horrible even though she shouldn't, she had told Raditch.

Paige, Hazel, Marco and especially Jimmy were telling her she did the right thing, but she felt awful...as if she had betrayed Jay.

Even if it was the other way around and he had betrayed her.

- - - - -

"She told man, Nelson ratted us out!" Spinner whispered into Jay's ear from the police car.

Jay shushed him and stared ahead with wide eyes.

As they rode to the police station in silence, everything flew through Jay's head rapidly.

As soon as they stepped inside the police station one of the cops looked up at them, "You," he said, pointing to Jay, "go make your phone call, you only get one and you get three minutes," he said and jerked his thumb towards a phone sitting on a desk.

Jay stared at the phone for a minute before picking it up and knowing exactly who to call.   
Emma Nelson.

- - - - -

R&R! Lotsa love, degrassichick92


	13. Bail

**Chapter 13**

**- - - - -**

Emma's phone vibrated through her purse as soon as the bell rang and kids scurried out of classrooms.

Emma put the phone to her ear and tossed her hair over it so no one would see, "Hello?" she answered quietly.

"Green peace," was the only reply.

"Jay, are you okay?" Emma asked.

_What is wrong with me? He deserves to be there. _Emma thought to herself.

"Yeah, fine...look, I'm really sorry about this whole mess and-"

"Jay, please just don't...are they setting a bail?"

"Probably, I don't know...but the last thing you need to do is bail me out,"

"But Jay-"

"No Emma, just don't okay?"

"O-okay..." Emma stammered, "Wait, you're not gonna yell at me?" she asked, confused.

She could practically see Jay shaking his head, "Just consider yourself lucky Nelson, very lucky,"

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'll talk to you later okay? I only get three minutes and even though it has only been like one the cop is staring at me insanely so I'll see you around okay? Take care of yourself," Jay mumbled something at the end and then hung up.

"Why the hell did he use that one call on me?" Emma asked to nobody and then tried figuring out what he had said.

It took Emma a second to realize what he said but she finally figured it out: _I love you._

_- - - - -_

"It's off to MI Lab," JT said after lunch as he strolled to the lockers.

"I don't know why you like that class so much," Liberty said from where she was right next to him.

"Well, for starters," JT kissed her cheek, "You're in it, and second," he kissed her cheek again, "you're in it,"

"Guys, too much love," Emma said jokingly, turning away from them.

"See you guys in class," Liberty said and walked off down the hallway.

"So...do you have any clue who the guys who set up the shooting were?" JT asked.

Emma nodded slowly.

"Who?" JT asked.

"Doesn't matter, don't worry about it," Emma said and slammed her locker walking off to class.

"Hey what about our deal on waiting for each other!?" JT called after her but she was already gone.

- - - - -

"Hello Emma," Jordan said smirking as she walked inside the classroom.

Manny watched him with disgust, "Don't you get sick of that?"

"What do you think?" Emma asked.

"I can't believe it was Jay and Spinner, I am so dumping Spin now," Manny said.

"How did you...?"

"Paige," Manny answered simply.

Emma nodded.

"You're not having a good year are you?"

"Once again, what do you think?" Emma asked.

"Sorry..." Manny said, "This just hasn't been a good year, first Jordan, than the whole Jay, Spinner thing, and just when you thought you guys could get together,"

"What?" Emma asked turning to face her.

"It was obvious you and Jay had the hots for each other," Manny said rolling her eyes.

Emma shrugged even though it was true, Jay definitely liked her and despite all the shit he put her through, she liked him too.

"What's with the clothes?" Manny asked.

Emma looked down at her outfit, a pair of flared light blue jeans and a sky blue spaghetti strap with a white leather jacket over it and her hair was down and sprayed out across her chest.

"What?"

"No mini skirt?"

Emma nodded her head towards Jordan, "To prevent him making anymore moves,"

"Didn't stop you from wearing them the last week..."

"Can we drop it Manny?" Emma asked.

Manny rolled her eyes, "Fine."

Jordan rambled on and on about something in a computer as he walked down the rows, he ran his hand over the top of Emma's head.

She nearly shrieked aloud.

Manny sucked in a deep breath as she watched Jordan walk away.

"You've gotta do something Em," she whispered into her ear.

"I will," Emma replied.

"Sure you will Emma, sure you will," Manny said sarcastically and then turned her attention to the class.

- - - - -

As soon as the final bell rang for the day, Manny raced out of the school, thankful that she didn't have any homework.   
She raced to her silver Mercedes Benz convertible and drove off heading straight towards the sheriffs department.

"Is Jay Hobart here?" she asked, racing into the building out of breath.

"In the cells...why?" a man with a large beard asked gruffly.

"I need to see him," Manny said.

The man didn't even look up from his newspaper, "Sure, why not," he said and grabbed a pair of keys, dropped the paper on his desk and walked her into a basement and down a row of cells.

Guys pounded on their cells and whistled at her.

"Hobart," the man said, pounding on a cell door, "Visitor," he twisted the key in the lock and propped it open, "You've got twenty minutes." He said and practically pushed her inside.

"Thank you," Manny said and handed him a twenty dollar bill as he closed the door.

"Santos what are you doing here?" Jay asked.

"Manny?" Spinner asked, leaning up from the top bunk.   
She gave him an annoyed wave and then turned to Jay, "Jordan is still at it," she said.

"He's not gonna quit," Jay said, "We knew that."

"He made a move on her in front of the _entire_ class, no one even seemed to care,"

Jay rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Emma's such a clueless idiot, why doesn't she tell?"

"She doesn't want to...she doesn't think it'll work," Manny said, sitting on the metal toilet on the other side of the cell.

"Well it won't if she doesn't tell!" Jay exclaimed.

Manny looked at him curiously, "Do you want Jordan to go to jail?"

"I want him executed the second he gets into jail!" he exclaimed.

"How much is your bail?"

Jay shrugged, "I don't know...10,000 I think,"

"That'd use up all the money I've had since birth," Manny muttered.

"You can't pay my bail, you need a lawyer,"

"Who gives a shit? I'll seduce the cop if I have to...you're getting out here," Manny said.

"What about me?" Spinner asked.

Manny rolled her eyes, "Need Jay more than you right now Sticks,"

"Bitch," Spinner muttered.

Just then the door to the cell opened and the cop showed up.

"Can I bail him out?" Manny asked.

"Don't think you have ten thousand dollars miss,"

"Yes I do," Manny said, staring at him, batting her big brown eyes.

"You'll have to have his parents with you in order to do it..." he said.

"Don't worry, they will be, thank you! Be here later Jay!" Manny said and raced out of the cell.

Jay let out a long sigh as Manny walked away, he heard Spinner scoff.

"What?" Jay asked, turning to face him.

"Why does my _girlfriend_ like you?"

"She doesn't man," Jay said.

"Or that's what you want me to believe..." Spinner said, giving him mysterious eyeing.

Jay rolled his eyes and leaned back on his bunk bed, hoping he would be out of there soon.

- - - - -

R&R!

Lotsa love, degrassichick92


	14. Taking It Too Far

**Chapter 14**

**- - - - - **

Emma walked out of the school with JT who was rambling on and on about who got arrested.

Emma wasn't listening, the only thing she could think about was the fact that Jay was arrested, and she put him there.

_God Emma, the guy practically killed you, stop worrying! _The voice in her head yelled.

"Well," JT muttered, his voice coated with sarcastic disgust, "Since you aren't paying any attention. Liberty's right there so see you later,"

"Shit," Emma muttered, looking through her messenger bag.

"What?" JT asked.

"My notebook, I left it in the MI lab and I need it for that stupid website project we have to do,"

"Oh." JT said, "Want me to go get it?"

Emma shook her head, her blonde hair waving across her face, "Its okay...I'll go. See you tomorrow,"

"Okay..." JT said warily.

"Bye," Emma said and spun around walking back towards the school.

"Be careful! You know who is still in there!"

"I will be," Emma said, knowing he was referring to Jordan.  
She disappeared into the school.

"Where's Emma going?" Liberty asked as JT walked up to her.

"She left her notebook in the MI lab," JT said simply.

"We better go in there." Liberty said.

"...why?"

"Mr. Newpeak is still in his room, he probably saw the notebook and figured Emma would be back to retrieve it, the sick perv,"

JT contemplated it for a moment and then laced his fingers through Liberty's, "You're right. Let's go," he said and hurried into the school.

- - - - -

Manny walked down the steps of the sheriffs department and noticed a couple talking with the cops.

"We're Jay Hobart's parents..." the woman said.

Manny ran over to her, "Are you going to bail him out? I could pay for half."

"Not necessary," Mrs. Hobart said, and then saw the worried look on Manny's face, "We're here to pay for his bail,"

Manny sighed with relief.

"Well let's get him out of there," Mr. Hobart said and walked into the building.

"You stay here, we'll be back in a little while," Mrs. Hobart said and then followed her husband inside.

Manny sighed and sat down on the steps.

- - - - -

Emma hesitated before stepping inside the MI lab.

She saw Jordan look up as she walked in.

He grinned devilishly at her, "Hello Emma. You're notebook is right there on the printer," he said, pointing.

Emma looked over at the printer, sure enough there was her hot pink notebook.  
She grabbed it and then gave him a nod of thanks and then walked to the door, only to have a hand grasp onto her shoulder.

_Oh god, please no. Please!_

Emma sucked in a shuddered gasp.

"I've been waiting for you," he whispered into her ear, "Thank god the hallways are empty...then no one will see,"

"S-see w-what?" Emma stammered.

"This," he said and spun her around, and dove his lips onto hers, giving her a hard kiss on the mouth.

Emma tried pushing him off but he was too strong, it just made him kiss her harder.

Finally he broke away, Emma gasped in deep breaths.

"I'm supposed to be getting home..." Emma said.

"Don't care, hell, I can't keep all of this great excitement in this classroom, c'mon," he said and pushed her out of the room, his hands planted firmly and tightly on her shoulders, leading her down the empty hallway.

"Get off of her!" a voice yelled.

"Stop!" another shrieked.

He heard footsteps pounding in the hallway.

"JT! Liberty!" Emma yelled, recognizing the voices.

Jordan took one of his hands and smacked it over her lips.

"Shit," he muttered as they footsteps came closer.

He grabbed Emma by the waist and when charging down the hall, Emma's feet kicked him in the legs over and over again, begging for him to let her down.

He raced her out the door and straight into the parking lot and into a blue minivan.

He practically threw her in the front passenger seat and then climbed in the drivers and sped off.

- - - - -

"Emma!" JT yelled as he and Liberty ran outside and across the parking lot.

They were just in time to see a minivan drive out of site.

"We have to call Manny," Liberty said, pulling her cell phone out of her purse.

-

"Manny here," Manny's voice chirped on the other line.

"Give," JT said, pulling the phone out of Liberty's hand.

"Emma...she...she," just then JT fainted from the shock seething through his body.

"Hello?" Manny's voice asked.

Liberty grabbed the phone that was still implanted in the unconscious hand of JT.

"Hello?" Manny asked again.

"Jordan took Emma," Liberty said.

"What?" Manny asked.

"He just took her, all we know is he's in a blue minivan,"

"Oh god,"

"He kidnapped her and we don't know where they went," Liberty said.

She could just tell Manny's palm was on her forehead and her eyes were wide.

"Don't worry, we'll get her, in the meantime, you and JT go to the hospital and tell Snake," Manny said and hung up.

"C'mon JT, wake up," Liberty said, shaking JT.

JT stirred and his eyes popped open, "Lib," he said with a dazed smile.

"Get up!" she yelled.

JT stood up, "Woo, someone is pissed,"

"JT!" Liberty exclaimed.

"Alright, alright," JT said and the two ran off.

- - - - -

Manny paced back and forth on the steps.

Why was she so dumb?

How come she hadn't told Raditch?

Why was she so dumb not to tell Raditch?

Just then the doors swung open and Jay's parents walked out along with Jay and a sheriff.

"Now Mr. Hobart..." the sheriff said, "You are strictly on probation for the next five years and if you mess up so help you god you will be back here so fast it'll make your head spin,"

Jay nodded as the sheriff said a few final words to his parents.

"Jay," Manny said.

Jay turned around, "You're still here,"

"Emma's gone." Manny said worriedly.

"_What?_" Jay exclaimed.

"Jordan," Manny said, "Jordan took her, JT and Liberty just called all they know is that he was in a blue minivan,"

"Shit." Jay said, "Shit. Shit. Shit."

Manny nodded, "I know."

"Officer," Jay said, turning to the sheriff who was just getting ready to head back inside.

"Yes?"

"One of our friends has been kidnapped, they barely know anything but this guy has hurt girls before, he's an internet stalker, she met him five years ago and he practically raped her and she thought her got arrested but he didn't and he's teaching at our school and he just took and-"

"Mr. Hobart," he stopped him, "Where do you think they might be?"

"A hotel," Manny said.

"That narrows it down," Jay scoffed worriedly, "There's only like I dunno, a hundred in Toronto!"

"Mr. Hobart, calm down, we'll find them soon,"

"Soon isn't soon enough!" Jay yelled at him.

"We'll find them, Mr. Hobart, don't worry, I'll go in right now and scan all of Toronto, what was the vehicle?"

"A blue minivan,"

The sheriff nodded and stepped inside.

"Let's go see if we can find her," Manny said taking Jay's hand and racing him down the steps.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Hobart called after them.  
Jay didn't answer just followed Manny to her car.

"He has taken this way too far," Jay said frantically as he climbed into the passengers seat.

She turned the key in the ignition and sped out of the parking lot.

- - - - -

R&R! Lotsa love, degrassichick92


	15. Bartley Valley

**Chapter 15**

**- - - - -**

"Thank god, look," Liberty said pointing as they walked into the hospital.

"What?" JT asked.

"There's Spike and Snake,"

"I don't think we're supposed to call him that-"

"JT, shut up." Liberty said and ran over to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Simpson!" Liberty called and shot a look at JT.

"Hi Liberty, JT," Spike said with a smile.

"Emma's gone…we tried to stop them…Jordan has her…gone…gone…" JT and Liberty's words all jumbled together in a sentence.

"_What _about Jordan?" Spike asked, confused.

"He's Simpson's replacement, he's been all up in Emma and that's why she's been ditching. He took her after school today, we don't know where…Manny and Jay are looking all over town at all the hotels, we just got off the phone with them," JT said.

"I knew I should have looked into the files," Snake said and hurried out of the hospital.

"Come on you guys," Spike said and led JT and Liberty outside to their car.

- - - - -

"Get away from me!" Emma screamed as Jordan led her into a hotel, a very familiar hotel.

Jordan smacked her butt hard, "Do you want the whole world to hear you sounding like a two year old?" he asked as they stepped inside of the hotel Emma recognized from her last encounter with Jordan.

"My notebook! I dropped it," she said looking behind her only to see her pink notebook lying on the pavement in the parking lot.

"Forget it," Jordan muttered in her ear.

"Hi, reservations for Parkinson," Jordan said with a smile to the lady at the main desk.

_Parkinson? _

"Enjoy your stay Robert," the woman said and handed him a key, "and here's a key for your lady friend," she said and handed Emma a small paper envelope with a plastic key tucked inside.

"Is that your real name, Robert Parkinson?" Emma asked as they got on the elevator, she was inching as far away as possible.

Jordan simply nodded and pressed his floor number, "Can't wait until we get up there," he said, sliding his arm around her waist.

Emma tried breaking free but it didn't work, he pulled her closer and sniffed her hair.

"Raspberries and vanilla, great scent,"

Emma sucked in a deep breath.

This was gonna be a _long_ day.

- - - - -

"We've checked ten hotels, she's nowhere!" Manny exclaimed with an exasperated sigh.  
Jay's cell phone rang, "Yo?" he answered, "No…nothing yet…we're still looking…Mandarins Inn…okay…no, we will check there…we're going as fast as we-…yes…alright…_alright_ we're going now…thank you…bye." Jordan shut his cell phone.

"He wants us to check at the Bartley Valley,"

"That's where he was last time," Manny said.

"We really better check then," Jay said and climbed into the passenger seat of the Mercedes.

Manny turned her key in the ignition and drove off.

"You think she's there?" Jay asked.

"Probably," Manny said, trying to remember where the hotel was.

"Turn here," Jay said.

"You know?"

Jay nodded, "I've been there before,"

Manny nodded and turned the corner, within two minutes, they were there.

- - - - -

"Any luck?" JT asked as Snake left yet another hotel.

"Nothing yet," Snake said and climbed in the front seat.

"This is hopeless," Liberty sighed and leaned her head back.

- - - - -

"They're here," Jay said a smile in his voice.

"How do you know?" Manny asked turning around.

Jay held up a hot pink notebook that had EMMA NELSON written in black Sharpie with all of her friend's signatures around it.

"Come on!" Manny said and ran into the hotel.

"We need to see if Jordan Newpeak has checked in?" Manny questioned the woman in the main lobby.

"I'm sorry ma'am, nobody of that name,"

"Shit," Jay muttered, "Look we found this notebook we know they're here," Jay said, holding up the notebook.

"Some guy in his mid thirties with a sixteen year old girl probably with a doe eyed Bambi expression on her face, she's tall and blonde," Manny said.

"I can't give out information on our guests," the receptionist replied.

"That means they're here!" Jay exclaimed, "We just need their room number,"

"I'm sorry sir, we can't give out that type of information,"

"Damn it lady! We need the information!" Manny exclaimed.

Jay stared at her with disbelief, he never saw Manuela Santos yell.

"Please?!"

The receptionist shook her head "I'm sor-"

"Don't even say it," Jay said, holding up his hands to stop her, "We just really need that room number,"

The receptionist shook her head again.

Manny rolled her eyes, and then her eyes widened in horror, "Oh my god! He's throwing a bloody body in the pool! Look!" she exclaimed, "No better yet, run, run!" she yelled.  
The receptionist didn't even look, she grabbed a first aid kit and went running, "I'm coming hold tight!"

Manny laughed and stuck out her tongue, "_Sucker_," she said in a way that made it sound like _sucka_.

She snuck to where the woman had been seated and scrolled through the computer, she looked at every floor for names.

"Manny, it's not going to work," Jay said, "Obviously Jordan Newpeak isn't his name,"

"We've got to find them!" Manny exclaimed.

"This hotel has over 500 rooms, we can't go on each floor and bang on the door asking for her,"

"Try Emma's cell," Manny said.

Jay grabbed his cell phone and punched in Emma's number.

"_Hey, it's Emma…sorry you missed me now you gotta kiss me! Ha-ha, just leave me a message and I'll call you later…if you're lucky," _

"Answering machine," Jay said, snapping the flip phone shut.

"Here comes the Bride of Chucky," Manny said as she heard the receptionist running back to them yelling about the boy who cried wolf.

"Do you guys need their number that bad?" she asked as she neared her desk.

The two nodded.

"Alright, a guy in his mid thirties and a sixteen year old female?" she asked.

The two nodded again.

"Alright…" the woman said, obviously thinking of everyone who checked in today, "Got it," she typed in a name and found the room, "Robert Parkinson, room 411,"

Jay and Manny shot each other worrying glances and then thanked her and ran to the elevator.

- - - - -

"Stop," Emma said, trying to him off.

"Stop," she said again.

"STOP!" she yelled.

He reached into a duffle bag, still on top of her and pulled out gray duct tape.

"Should I put this around your arms and legs too?" he asked, covering up her mouth.

_Oh god…oh god…shit! He was planning this? How else would a freakin' duffle bag be here?_

Emma glanced over at her ripped jeans lying in a heap on the floor and gulped worriedly.

He propped her up, duct taping her arms together, winding the tape around five times.

He got to her ankles and wrapped them together four times.

Emma leaned back, her eyes closing in horror.

"That a girl," he said, as he slowly pulled off her tank top.

_Shit._

- - - - -

**R&R! Lotsa love, degrassichick92**

**P.S. Next chapter is the final chapter of _Unpredictably Predictable_.**


	16. Gone For Good

**AN: I have finally come to a close on _Unpredictably Predictable_…I just wanted to say thank you to all of my reviewers, I love you guys, thanks for the support and the reviews! Here's the conclusion and I hope you like it!!**

**Lotsa love, degrassichick92**

**- - - - -**

**Chapter 16**

**- - - - -**

"Check here," Liberty ordered as they drove by the Bartley Valley

"That's where they were last time, turn in," Spike said.

JT and Liberty shot each other glances with their fingers crossed.

-

"You too?" the receptionist asked boredly, "What is with everyone wanting to find this chick?"

"Just give us the number," JT pleaded.

The lady rolled her eyes, "411,"

They all nodded with thanks at her and raced towards the elevators.

"We found them," Spike said on her cell phone, giving the police the location and room number.

"On our way," the officer said and hung up.

- - - - -

"Housekeeping?" Manny asked in a high pitched voice, tapping on the door.

"No thanks!" Jordan or Robert's voice yelled on the other end.

Manny tapped again, "Housekeeping?"

"Busy!" he yelled.

Manny tapped again, "House-"

"Lay off Santos," Jay said and pounded on the door, "EMMA?!"

All he heard was a muffled scream.

"Emma!" he yelled again, pounding harder on the door.

"Shit," Robert muttered from inside.

"Emma!" he yelled again.

"Jay," Manny said, tapping his shoulder.

Jay turned and saw the police running down the hall along with

Emma's parents and JT and Liberty.

"This is the Toronto police!" one of the officers yelled.

"Come out now!" the other yelled.

Jordan opened up the door a crack, "This is all a misunderstand-"

"Don't even try it," the officer said and pinned him against a wall.

Manny walked over to JT and Liberty while Jay went running into the room.

There was Emma, the absolute love of his life, taped up on a bed.

"Em!" he exclaimed running over to her.

She muffled back at him, tears running down her cheeks.

Jay got a good look at her, she was stripped to her bra and underwear, her clothes were thrown across the room, her jeans were sprawled out on the floor, a giant tear in the crotch.

He took the tape off from her mouth and her ankles and then her arms, he stared at her with sadness in his gray eyes.

She practically leaped at him, her arms were wrapped around his neck and she was sobbing loudly, "I could have gotten rape-"

"Shh," Jay soothed her.

She gasped out breaths as Jay's arms wrapped around even more protectively.

"I was so scared," she said.

Jay let out a sigh of relief, relieved that "Jordan" hadn't gotten any farther.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said gratefully through tears.

Jay smiled back at her, "Let's get you cleaned up," he said with a smile and grabbed her tank top, tossing it at her.

Emma smiled gratefully at him and wiped off her tears, pulling the tank top of her head, it dropped across her strapless bra.

"I don't know how you're going to pull these on but here," Jay said and tossed her jeans to her.

"Yikes," Emma said and tried to slide them over her, the rip was definitely noticeable, her hot pink underwear were perfectly visible.

Jay shrugged off his black jacket and tossed it to her, "Here,"

Emma smiled, "Thanks," she said and wrapped it around her waist.

Jay smiled back at her as Emma walked over to him, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into another hug, when she broke away, he stared deeply into her eyes, their lips were an inch a way from each other 3...2…1…

"Emma!" her mom exclaimed, running into the room, interrupting Emma and Jay who were very near kissing.

"Mom!" Emma cried, running to her mom, wrapping her arms around her in a hug.

"Honey, I was so worried," her mom cried, hugging her tightly.

"Emma," Snake said, racing into the room and wrapping his arms around his daughter.

"Dad…" Emma said with a smile.

"I am so sorry," Snake said.

"Its fine, I was afraid to tell you…it's not your fault," Emma said through her tears.

Snake smiled and hugged her tighter, "We're just glad you're okay."

- - - - -

"Goodbye, _Robert_!" JT said jokingly, waving as "Jordan" got hauled off.

"He's gone for good!" Manny exclaimed, slapping hands with JT and Liberty.

"Hey guys," Emma said walking out into the hallway with Jay.

"Did Jay tell you?" Manny asked.

"Tell me what?"

"That'd be a no…tell her how you dumped Alex."

Emma turned to Jay in shock, "You dumped Alex?"

Jay shrugged and nodded.

"Why?"

JT smirked, "For you,"

Emma's mouth dropped open slightly and a smile emerged on her face, "Alex probably hates me now…right?"

"Not complete hate…she has a thing for Towerz so…"

Liberty laughed, "That should be fun,"

Manny looked back and forth from the looks Jay and Emma were giving each other, "JT, Liberty…why don't we go to the deli across the street from here…"

"Why?" JT asked.

"I'm hungry," Manny said and nudged Liberty's shoulder.

"Oh yeah, me too, come on JT," Liberty said and grabbed JT's hand, hauling him away along with Manny.

Emma turned to Jay, ready to reveal her true feelings.

"Emma?" her mothers' voice interrupted.

_Grrreat timing mom…just great..._

"Yeah, mom?"

"We were thinking of going to grab a bite to eat, you want to?"

Emma looked at Jay quickly, "I guess…"

"Alright, let's go I'm starved," Snake said and wrapped his arm around Emma's shoulders.

Spike and Snake led her down the hallway.

Emma turned and shot one last look at Jay who was staring after her with a saddened expression.

Emma felt a pit in her stomach.

This was her one chance to tell Jay Hobart how in love with him she was.

"Mom, dad…I'm going to pass, not really hungry,"

Spike and Snake nodded, "Okay, well we'll see you at home," Spike said, giving Emma a kiss on the forehead and then walking away with Snake.

Emma turned around and saw Jay who looked much brighter.

Emma sighed and walked over to him, "Did you really dump Alex for me?"

Jay nodded sheepishly, "Yeah…I did. Emma, over the past year I've felt things for you that I didn't even feel when I was with Alex, I don't know but I really liked the feeling…and I'd like to make them permanent. And then I had to go and do the whole Rick thing-which I am so sorry for. Emma I-"

"Hey guys!" JT said running through the hallway.

Emma let out a laugh, "Weren't you gone?" she asked, turning to JT.

"I was just watching "Jordan" get put in a cop car…that was awesome!" JT said, using air quotes on the name Jordan.

Emma nodded and looked at Jay for a minute and then turned back to JT, "We'll be there in a minute, hold on," Emma grabbed Jay by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into the still open hotel room.

"You were saying?" she asked, pushing him up against the now closed door.

"I love you," Jay said with out hesitation.

Emma smiled, "I know. I love you too," she said with a smile, remembering the phone call earlier that day.

Jay gave her his classic smirk, "Nobody could resist Jay Hobart…"

Emma grinned, "Somebody probably could…" she started and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, pulling his face close to hers into a long passionate kiss.

Jay kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing her up close to him until they were slammed against the door.

Emma broke away three minutes later and finished what she was saying, "…but I can't,"

- - - - -

**THE END**

**- - - - - -**

- - - - - -

**Wow…that story was fun to write, I just want to thank all my reviewers so, so, so, so, so, so, so, SO MUCH! I love you guys, you're awesome!**

**Let me know if I have a chance at making another good Degrassi FF.**

**Lotsa love, degrassichick92**


End file.
